Time To Pretend
by xoxoeosvugirl
Summary: Sequel to Justice Never Rests, second in the "California Justice" series. The Special Victims Unit continues to investigate the mysterious lives the characters of the Sims 2 lead-and some surprises in store. Eventual E/O. Review :D
1. It's A Mad, Mad, Mad City

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1 of the much anticipated sequel to Justice Never Rests! This story will focus more on the Strangetown/aliens plot, but will continue to investigate the disappearance of Bella Goth. Also there will be old characters, new characters, new perps, victims, and lots of awesomeness :D Enjoy and don't forget to review...or Dina Caliente will break out of jail and murder you XD Jkjkjk...that would be scary...but seriously...review :D Ta ta now :)**

**

* * *

**

_"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to decieve."_  
_-Sir Walter Scout _

**BIG SKY, MONTANA**

Making sure nobody was watching her use the Summit Hotel computers for "unauthorized" purposes, Cassidy Stabler quickly clicked on the latest featured YouTube video. It was on someone named ShaneDawson's channel and called "KESHA Tik Tok Parody-Caportane Criminals!"

"Hey, guys, it's Shane," an emo-looking guy introduced. "Unless you've been living under a rock, you've probably heard of the Caportane Criminals, a.k.a Don Lothario, Dina Caliente, and Circe Beaker. Well, they released a music video explaining their side of the story. Actually, it's me and some friends pretending to be the Caportane Criminals, but that'll be our little secret." He winked. "Roll it!"

_Wake up in the morning feeling like a rapist _

_It's okay, I'll just tell the cops they were bein' racist!_

_Before I leave, put a lawyer's number in my contacts _

_'Cuz if I go to court, I ain't comin' back._

_I'm talkin', tryin' to get out of jail, jail _

_Not enough money to make bail, bail _

_And the judge doesn't even care, care _

_Gettin' arrested for raping women at parties _

_Experimenting on kids for money _

_And trying to hide dead bodiessss._

_Oh crap! Oh snap! Special Victims Unit's back!_

_Tonight imma fight till I see the police lights!_

_iJustine called the cops _

_Now we're sittin' in a cell like _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Come on, what the hell?_

_You know I can't go to jail!_

_It's not my fault, I'm innocent (yeah, right)_

_And I didn't do a thing _

_You did the crime,_

_Do your time!_

_Now we're sittin' in a cell like _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

"So, what do you think, guys?" Shane asked, coming back onto the screen. "Now for the comment question. If you were a judge, what would you make the Caportane Criminals do? Would you...throw them off a cliff? Or make them stand on the street in a SpongeBob costume all day? Leave a comment or video response and remember to subscribe!"

"What are you watching?" Carly Rosenberg, a Big Sky concierge from Virginia, asked.  
Cassidy snickered. "iJustine's latest video," she said. "It's a music video making fun of the Caportane Criminals."

Carly nodded. "That's cool. Peter met her once."

"I know," Cassidy said. She looked at the time. "Twenty minutes till my next shift." One thing she learned was that housing here was EXPENSIVE. Apartments leased for about a thousand bucks a month. Cassidy had picked up a couple of extra shifts, not to mention working as a lift attendant or waitress (her favorite job was definitely working at the chairlifts-she could write funny messages on the "announcements" board like, "Have you had a pickle today?" or "Remember to kiss your dog goodnight!"). She barely did anything but work.

"My shift's ending in twenty," Carly said, taking off her nametag. "I guess you're taking over."

Cassidy nodded as she put on her official nametag. It said Justine/Montana in bold, as if to prove Cassidy from California never existed.

"Have fun," she said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I'll try to." Carly waved goodbye.

"Welcome to the twilight zone," Liz, another concierge, whispered spookily. "Dude! Three o'clock!"

"What?"

"Don't look now, but there's this family, and the dad and teenage guy, their skin is like..."

"Racist!" Cassidy joked.

"Green, man!" Liz finished.

"What the hell?" Cassidy asked, not looking up from her iPhone. "Some people just get sick here I guess."

"No, seriously! Okay, look now."

Cassidy looked up and nearly fell off her stool. Sure enough, there was a family. With green skin. "Holy shi-"

"Hi, we'd like to book a room for four," the mother, whose skin was a normal beige tone, said.

"Uh, okay," Cassidy stuttered. Big Sky was non-discriminatory, but there was nothing in the manual about...well, alien-looking people. "Name?"

"The Smith family," the green-skinned father announced. "I'm Joe, that's my wife Jenny, and kids Johnny and Jill." "I'm Justine," Cassidy said awkwardly.

Joe chuckled. "Well, isn't that funny? Nice to meet you."

Cassidy gulped. "Uh, yeah," she said. "You too."

**CAPORTANE POLICE STATION**

"You sure you're okay?" Elliot asked Olivia, looking at the cut on her neck.

Liv nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

A familiar "bloop-bloop" sounded from Lazlo Curious's MacBook. He had been IMing Katy Beaker nonstop since she had left for Boston.

"Can you turn that off?" El snapped.

"Sorry," Lazlo said, turning the volume down.

"...in other news, an ex-con by the name of Richard White attempted to kill a detective at the premiere of the TV show 'Caportane' last week. He was shot and killed by a civilian," Tracey Fitzgerald was saying on News 7 at 8.

The 'civilian' was Nina Caliente, murderer Dina Caliente's sister and a TV producer. Olivia had little faith in anybody from Caportane, but she sure pulled through and saved Liv's life. Actually, the Caportane "in crowd" wasn't so bad after all.

"More publicity," Detective Loner noticed. "I'm sure the captain will love that."

Elliot rolled his eyes. Captain Grunt pissed the hell out of him. He lived by two principles: secrecy and more secrecy, while the SVU's job was to expose the truth.  
Speaking of people who exposed the truth, Nate Benson was nowhere to be seen. He had been spotted at LAX, much to everyone's surprise. Elliot had expected him to be covering the White case. He heard some Twitter rumor he was being blackmailed or something, but he honestly could care less. Who had time for idle gossip and catty bullshit when he had criminals to arrest?

Olivia's phone rang. "It's Cragen," she announced, pressing "answer." "Hey, Liv," he said. "I heard about your run-in with Richard. Glad to hear everything's being taken care of."

"Absolutely," Liv confirmed. "And Dina and Don aren't giving you any trouble?"

"They tried bribing the judge, but he didn't fall for it," Liv reported.

"What about Circe?" Cragen asked.

"She is...off the radar," Olivia said. "Nothing from her lawyer, Harold Robinson, either."

"God, Robinson," he groaned. "I remember when he defended that child-porn producer back in '06. If he gives you an issue, you talk to me. I can deal with him."

"Got it."

"I think it's good if you guys come home in a week or so," he said. "Wait for the media storm to settle down."

Liv nodded. "All right."

"And Liv? Take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to repeat what happened with O'Halloran last year."

**APRIL 18, 2009**

"Stuckey?" Elliot gasped. Dale Stuckey, the psychopathic midget, clapped. "Now you're getting it. Now you're a detective!"

"You tried to kill Judge Donnely."

Stuckey shrugged. "Killed O'Halloran too. And now you."

Elliot shouted as Dale sliced his shirt open.

Liv heard something from the crime lab and ran in, seeing her partner tied to a chair. Elliot shook his head frantically.

"Put your gun down!" Dale shouted. "I don't wanna have to hurt you too."

**PRESENT DAY **

El and Liv looked at each other.

"Thanks, Captain," she said. "See you soon." She hung up and sighed. "So how're things going with Kathy?"

"I haven't told her yet," El admitted.

"Elliot!"

"I didn't want to ruin Christmas. And New Years."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you gonna do here, El? Just never go home?"

"I'll tell her eventually," he said. "I have to, right? I can't just let her figure out on her own I'm divorcing her."

"You're divorcing your wife?" Lazlo asked from his desk.

Elliot glared at him at first, but his expression softened. "Yeah," he said.

"Ooh, that's rough," he said sympathetically. "I divorced Crystal Vu, my first wife, back in '07. She cheated. What about you?"

"That sucks," Elliot said. "And we just...aren't a good fit."

"Fine time to decide that, after fifteen years and five kids," Olivia reminded him. The two of them were in their fourties, where most of the Caportane crowd was in their early to mid thirties. The age gap was apparent-barely any of the CPD was married or even in a relationship.

"Five kids?!" Lazlo screeched. "What are you doing, running a baby factory?"

Elliot shrugged. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she doesn't believe in birth control. She says it's not in God's plan." He rolled his eyes.

"Another holy-roller," the M.E muttered. "Hey, have any of you heard what happened to Nate Benson? You know the reporter."

"Nope," Liv and El said at the same time. Another difference-they couldn't care less about celebrities.

"I heard he's in Utah or something," Lazlo said.

"Good question," Liv said. "Now what's on tap for today?"

Ajay Loner looked at a stack of paper. "I need help with these DD5s."

El rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a party."

**MALIBU, CALIFORNIA**

"Another cosmo, por favorrrr," Circe Beaker slurred. That was what she did when she was upset: go out, get drunk and flirt with guys. The bartender looked a little nervous.

"Hope you're not driving," he said. "I'm fine," Circe said, nearly falling over. "Whoops!" She giggled.

The bartender, Trent, rolled his eyes. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Circe M. Beaker is my Facebook name," she said. "But my middle name's Melissa. Add me!"

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've heard about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Um, not really," Trent says. "Everyone calls you...the slutty mad scientist."

Circe giggled again. "That's not really true. I mean, I guess it is, but I didn't do everything the cops accused me of. They just like to rip off rich people. Poor people should go live on the streets."

Trent looked at his watch. "I guess."

"So you agree with me? It's about time someone agreed with me. Even my lawyer hates me. Actually, most people hate me." She winked.

"Um...I think my shift's over."

"I mean, so what if my own kid blocked me online and my friend won't even text me?" Circe continued. "Life sucks, I guess."

"Like getting stuck with the night shift and talking to obnoxious, drunk people?" Trent asked.

"Exactly!" She seemed oblivious to the jab.

"Who's your friend?" he asked again.

"Nate Benson," she said, trying (and failing) to stand up again. "He's reaaaly cuteeeee. Like, reaaaly. But I don't think you're gay so I guess it doesn't matter."

"He's in Montana." He turned around and punched something into a cash register.

"Who the hell would go to Montana? Unless you like goats or something. But there's nothing to do there! I mean, really?"

"You didn't know?" Trent asked. "It was on News 7."

"I hate News 7!" Circe screeched. "'Heyyy, I'm Tracey Fitzgerald and I'm gonna tell you a bunch of useless crap!' Woo-freakin'-hoo!"

"Look." Trent pulled a MacBook from underneath the bar. He pulled up a YouTube clip.

"...Barack Obama's visit to the ski resort Big Sky might have been kept secret, but we were able to get the inside story. Here's Summit hotel day manager Peter Wilson," Tracey said.

"I'm proud to be part of such a great team," a guy was saying. "We're all really honored President Obama chose our hotel. He's a really down-to-earth man and I enjoyed getting to know him better."

"But Obama wasn't the only VIP to show up in Montana. If you look behind Mr. Wilson, you'll see L.A Herald reporter Nate Benson in the background. He mysteriously quit his job and left town last week. Is he gone for good or on an extended vacation? Who knows? I'm Tracey Fitzgerald with News 7 at 8. All the news, when you need it."

"Waaait a second," she snapped, accusingly pointing at the screen. "Did she say Peter Wilson?"

"Yup," he confirmed.

"Omigod," she said. "He's my....old friend. I've gotta see him. How much is a plane ticket?"

"Oh, God." Trent started to close the bar down. "Look, it's almost closing time-you gotta get a ride."

"_'Closing time, turn off all the lights on every boy and every girllll,'_" Circe sang drunkenly.

Trent rolled his eyes again. If there was one thing he hated more than obnoxious, drunk people, it was obnoxious, drunk, singing people. "I can call you a taxi."

"I'm fiiine," she insisted. "See?" She grabbed her purse and stumbled towards the door. "Adios, amigo!"

"Bye," Trent snapped.

**FBI CALIFORNIA HEADQUARTERS **

Special Agent Jennifer Hart waved over Special Agent Dean Porter.

"What'd you need, Agent Hart?" he asked.

"Remember how we put an alert on Joe Smith's credit card?" she said.

Agent Porter nodded. "After we transferred them into Witness Protection last year. Why?"

"I just got a hit," she explained. "A charge was made on it at 6:39 PM last night."

"Where?" Dean demanded.

"Big Sky Resort, Montana. The Smiths booked a two bedroom suite for six nights," Jennifer said. "The charge was authorized by someone by the name of Justine Cabot."

Dean looked at the computer. "What does this mean, exactly?"

"Looks like this case is back open," Jennifer sighed.

"I thought we put all this alien crap behind us. This is ridiculous. They aren't supposed to stand out! They need to blend in. Why aren't they still in Oregon?"

"I don't know," Jennifer admitted. "I guess they got tired of laying low."

"You know what would've happened to them. We've spend years trying to keep their identities safe. All the agents on the case were given new identities. And I payed that researcher-Beaker or whatever her name was-to keep her mouth shut. We've come this far. I can't blow it now. Sherman would have our heads." Dean shook his head. "I guess we're going back to Caportane."

"There's a problem," Jennifer said quickly. "Remember the double agent we hired to catch Dina and Don? Amy Williams? She's dead. They thought she was the real Bella Goth."

"What?" Dean shouted.

"They killed her. It was confirmed last month. Dina and Don are serving time at the Greater L.A prison. But the real Bella's still in WPP in Florida."

He ran his fingers through his Trump-like hair. "Isn't that lovely? Well, we definitely caught them now!" He threw his hands up. "What a way to start out the new year."

Jennifer smirked and grabbed a file from her desk. "Welcome to 2010, my friend.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think so far? Stay tuned for Chapter Twoooo :D **


	2. Quid Pro Quo

**A/N: Here's Chapter Twoooo!!! Please review! Wow I'm a poet && I didn't know it! XD Ahaha sorry I'm random :P**

**

* * *

**_"The law waits for no one." -Denny Crane, Boston Legal_

*****  
Of all the people in the world Olivia Benson never wanted to see again-Harris, White, Gitano, and so on-FBI agent Dean Porter was definitely close to the top of that list. She trusted him and he screwed her over. He screwed the whole squad over, actually. She hadn't expected him to show up again. She was sure he learned his lesson after almost getting arrested. So why was he there in the Caportane Precinct?

"Hello, guys," he said in his signature smooth voice. He looked Olivia in the eye. "Detective Benson."

"Agent Porter," she repeated cooly. "Long time, no see."

"I could say the same thing." He looked around at the old building. "What brings you to the Greater Los Angeles region? Sick of the cold?"

"You first," she insisted.

"If you must know, a Caportane family was relocated and suddenly popped back up. And an undercover agent we assigned to the case turned up dead. You may know her-Agent Amy Williams? Or you may know her as Bella Goth." He smirked. Olivia felt her blood run cold.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

He smiled. "Well, the Smith case of the 2000s was a particularly delicate one. We needed every agent to be safe. The real Agent Goth would've been killed here. We put her into WPP in Florida and gave her a new identity. But we needed a doppelgänger to catch her would-be murderers. Agent Williams was a dead ringer for her. But the plan backfired."

"Dead ringer indeed," Liv muttered. "What's Goth's alias?"

"I can't tell you," Dean said. "At least not yet."

"And what's the Smith case?"

Dean sighed. "In 2002, this...family moved in. The Smiths. Joseph, Jennifer, Johnathan, and Jillian. Also known as Joe, Jenny, Johnny and Jill. They were unusual, to say the least. But then they started getting death threats. Someone tried to kidnap Jill." He paused and looked around, but Liv held his gaze. "Then the next shoe dropped. This doctor said they were aliens. And not from Mexico either. As in, from another planet."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and founght the urge to laugh. "Oh, really?" she said. "And what, they abducted and impregnated people like in the movie, 'Unidentified Freaky Objects?'" That was a crappy, straight-to-DVD movie about aliens called "pollination technicians" who raped and impregnated men. Consort Capp (or Consort CRAPP, as he was sometimes referred to), the producer, also made "When Bigfoot Attacked" and "The Servo-Bot Army."

"Yes, actually," Dean said. "One man claimed to have been impregnated by one of them. He suffered a nervous breakdown. Quite sad, actually. Anyway, we couldn't let word get out about the alien gene. We paid the researcher who made that discovery to keep quiet about it and moved the Smiths into Witness Protection in New York. Things were a bit more busy over there. And now they're back."

"Yeah? So someone starts saying there are aliens in L.A and you believe it?" Liv snapped. "And who made this so-called discovery?"  
"Circe Beaker," Dean said. "You'd know her if you saw her. Five-seven, redhead, mad scientist, annoying, neurotic, a real hot mess. We used to go to college together, actually. UCLA class of '96."

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes. "And she's a credible source. No ulterior motive there."

"Actually, she proved it. I was shocked myself. You learn a lot about a person when you get drunk at frat parties together."

"Even better!" she said sarcastically. "What a great job, Dean. Way to protect the country." "I was thinking about the interests of the Smiths."

"Enough to trust the same person who experimented on kids to make a few bucks?" Liv shot back. "You should've reported it to the National Scientific Ethics Task Force."

"Believe me, I did. The NSETF already dealt with her a few times. They didn't want to do it again."

"And you believed there were ALIENS in California," Olivia said in disbelief. "So you compromise national security to cover your own ass. I don't suppose immigration was notified either?"

The agent was silent. "Didn't think so," she said. "Oh, and Dean? You better watch your back. I'm not taking any shit from you anymore." The lyrics from La Roux's song "Bulletproof" popped into her head.

_Been there, done that, messed around,_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down _

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet._

_This time, baby, I'll be...bulletproof._

**APRIL 6, 2002 **

"Aliens in Los Angeles," Emily Anderson, the director of the California FBI, snapped. "I ask you to solve crimes and you two bring me aliens."

"It's not a hoax," Bella Goth pleaded. It was hard enough being the youngest agent in L.A-29-and being married to a man 20 years older than her, now nobody believed her.

"Tell your little friend Circe making false reports is a felony," Emily continued.

"I swear, it's true," she said. "Ask Agent Porter. Dean!"

Dean nodded. "It's true," he confirmed.

Agent Anderson closed her eyes. "This is ridiculous. Did they poison the water or something?" She rubbed her neck. "Okay. If what you're saying is true, then you better make sure it never leaves this building. The last thing I need is Bush saying the FBI's talking about aliens." She shook her head. "I should've taken that job in DC."

"So we have permission to go ahead with the case?" Bella asked.

Emily nodded reluctantly. "But if one word of this gets out, I'm not taking the fall." She sighed. "I need an aspirin."

**PRESENT DAY**

**CAPORTANE HOSPITAL **

**FRONT ENTRANCE **

The SVU detectives bumped into Circe Beaker right as she was leaving. Literally. "Going somewhere?" Elliot snapped, blocking her path.

"I have a flight to catch," she said, looking for a way out.

"You're still dressed for work," he said. "You must be in a hurry. What's the matter, it's not like aliens are chasing you."

Circe froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean Porter told me everything," Olivia explained. "Aliens, huh? That's fucked up, even for you."

"The FBI paid me not to say anything," she said. "Which is what I'm doing. Can you move?"

"I don't think the fifth amendment applies here. We've got people in WPP, dead FBI agents and an immigration conspiracy." Elliot cringed, realizing how much he sounded like Munch. All those years of working with him were finally rubbing off.

"I don't have to tell you anything unless I'm under arrest," Circe reminded them. "Am I?"

"No," Olivia said. "Not yet. But we're conducting a full investigation. So if there's anything we should know, you should tell us now. Otherwise we'll find out on our own. And then we won't be as nice."

She looked at the two detectives. "No. Nothing. Can I go now?"

"Fine," Elliot snapped, moving out of her way. "Have a nice trip."

Circe glared at Elliot, hitting him with her suitcase as she walked onto the sidewalk.

The detectives looked at each other.

"Circe Beaker, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer," Elliot said.

"What?!" she snapped. "What did I do?"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

*****

"Assault...with a suitcase?" Detective Loner asked, laughing.

ADA Cabot shrugged. "It was the only way they could question her."

"Creative, yet sneaky." He nodded, grinning at Alex. "I like it."

"That's the SVU way," she said. "Oh, dammit." She looked at the hallway, where Harold Robinson, notorious defense attorney to the rich bitches of L.A, was angrily walking down the hallway.

"Where's my client?" he demanded.

"Dr. Beaker's in interrogation," Alex said, crossing her arms. "I want these charges dropped this afternoon," he insisted.

"Your client assaulted Detective Stabler."

"She accidentaly bumped into him with her suitcase on the sidewalk. How many times have you done that, ADA Cabot?"

Alex didn't answer him.

"Exactly."

Elliot stormed out of the interrogation room. "I got nothing."

"Nothing on what?" Mr. Robinson asked. "I thought this was about assault."

"We think she has information on a suspicious family that got put into WPP."

"Then why did you arrest her?!" he shouted.

"It was the only way to get her to talk," Olivia insisted. "She was skipping town. You're lucky she wasn't arrested for evading justice."

"Evading justice?" he said. "She was going to Montana to meet up with a friend. The only thing you succeeded in was making Dr. Beaker miss her flight. Now as soon as you drop these ridiculous charges, I'm dropping my client off at LAX."

"Detective Stabler could've been seriously injured," Alex reminded him. "It was a suitcase!" Mr. Robinson yelled, throwing up his hands. "It wasn't even that big. Just a fabric Louis Vuitton carry-on." "I don't care if it was a garment bag. Assault is assault. It was definitely intentional."

"Guys!" Buzz Grunt shouted. "I just got an order from the judge. We're dropping the charges."

"But-" Alex protested.

"Let it go," Captain Grunt ordered. Then he chuckled. "Assault with a suitcase? You've gotta be kidding me."

**UCLA ADMISSIONS OFFICE **

Rachel Allan smoothed her Juicy skirt, hoping she looked cute but professional. She had been 99% sure she was going to Harvard, but decided to give UCLA a try anyway, now that she was in town.

A brown-haired girl came out of the office. "Hi, I'm Cassandra," she said. "I'm your tour guide. You know, you look like..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. If she says Circe Beaker, I'm gonna scream, she thought. She had just found out she was her mother, and wasn't too happy. That wouldn't look too good to colleges. She cringed at the thought of some dean saying "Well, you're a model student, but it says here you're the daughter of a career criminal. Tsk tsk, looks like it's Bluewater Community College for you, honey."

"...my friend Angela," Cassandra finished. "Except you're more tan. Which is a good thing in LA."

"Oh, thanks," she said, relieved. "I'm Rachel. So what major are you?"

"Filmmaking," she answered. "It's a lot of fun. Well, everything's a lot of fun here." She looked off to the side.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. She was used to one of her friends having a PMS-induced meltdown, but this girl seemed different. Almost emo. Rachel was nice, but wasn't used to being around depressed people.

"Nothing," Cassandra said quickly. She shook her head and forced a smile. "Ready to see UCLA?"

Rachel nodded. "Woo hoo!" she cheered.

"But before we go, I'd like you to meet someone. Juliette!" she shouted back.

A brown-haired girl with her hair pulled back walked out of the door. "Yeah?"

"Juliette Capp, meet Rachel...what's you're last name again?" Cassandra asked.

"Rachel Allan," she answered. "Wait-Juliette Capp? Do you know Meghan Capp?"

Juliette nodded. "Yeah, she's my cousin. Nice to meet you!"

"No way! She's one of my best friends! That's so awesome!"

"I think I remember you," Juliette said. "I saw your YouTube video with Emily. The 'Don't Trust Me' one about Dina Caliente?"

Rachel remembered- she had made a spoof of "Don't Trust Me" in December.

_Black dress _

_With a gun underneath _

_She looks so innocent With her shiny white teeth _

_And she's an actress _

_Always on your TV _

_She calls you fat to sell you shit _

_That nobody needs!_

_D-D-D-Don Is her partner in crime _

_But they got convicted _

_And now are doing hard time _

_T-tell your boyfriend _

_If he says she is hot _

_That Dina is a murderer _

_So you better stay away from her!_

_She wants to kill me (whaooo)_

_She wants to hurt me (whaooo)_

_Nobody loves her (whaooo, whaoooo)_

_Don't trust Dina _

_Never trust Dina _

_Won't trust Dina Caliente! _

"Oh yeah! That was fun to make," she said.

"I bet," Juliette said. "You live in Minnesota, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Go Bluewater Dragons!" she cheered.

Juliette shuddered. "I heard it's hella cold there."

She laughed. "So it's true. People really say 'hella' here?"

"Deff," Juliette said. "Do people say wicked there?"

"No, that's New England," Rachel corrected. "We say pop. And tennis shoes."

"Right, right," she said, waving. "Anyway, I love all your videos. You should have way more subscribers."

She shrugged. "Eh, I'm happy with my small group of fans. So, let's see UCLA!"

"Wait, did you make a video about Dina Caliente?" Cassandra asked, snapping back to attention.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Black dress, with a gun underneath-"

"She looks so innocent with her shiny white teeth," Juliette finished.

"I hate Dina Caliente!" she snapped. "She's a fucking bitch and deserves to die! God, I want to fucking rip every strand of perfect blonde hair right out of her head. She doesn't deserve to see another day!"

Rachel and Juliette were taken aback by her outburst.

Cassandra and Juliette looked at each other. "We'll be right back," Juliette promised.

"Right back" turned into ten minutes, then twenty. Juliette was nice, but if L.A people were this flaky, she was better off sticking to Harvard Business like she had planned.

"Need help, honey?" the receptionist asked kindly. Rachel looked up from her game of Brick Breaker.

"No, thanks," she sighed. "I don't think this is the right school for me, honestly." She picked up her Juicy tote and walked out of the main office and into the sun.

_Thank God for radio contests, huh? _she thought bitterly. All she had accomplished was that she found out she was the daughter of a criminal and that her whole life had been a lie. What a fun vacation! She had her life all planned out until now: she even had a high school "bucket list."

**_THINGS TO DO BEFORE GRADUATION _**

_1. Sneak into the Bluewater Pool at midnight._

_2. All nighter at the Cineplex!_

_3. Get one video up to 500,000 hits._

_4. Go to L.A with Em!_

**_5. LOSE IT TO KYLE._**

****  
She had done everything on her list-except the last one. Despite what some people thought, she was still a virgin. And she knew who she wanted to be her first, Kyle Rosen. It would be even more special, because it was his first time too.

Rachel smiled, thinking about Kyle and forgetting all about the predicament she was in. At least she knew one thing would never change.

**AUGUST 15, 1992 **

"Welcome to UCLA, class of '96," Dean Andrews said. "You're all part of a great legacy in education."

Circe Beaker pushed open the doors. "Sorry I'm late to freshman orientation, Dean," she said breathlessly. "I just got off my flight."

Dean Andrews smiled. "Not a problem, Ms..."

"Beaker. Circe Beaker," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Circe. Why don't you take a seat next to Bella and Katelynn here." He pointed to Bella Bachelor and Katelynn Langerak. "Thanks." She ran down the aisle of the ampitheater and sat next to her old friend Bella.

"As I was saying, you're all part of a great legacy," the dean continued. "Every one of you has the oppertunity to do great things and change the world."

"Circe. Melissa. Beaker. What the hell happened to you?" Bella hissed. "You dissapeared in '89 and never called or emailed. Where were you?"

"I went to New York. I lived with my older cousins Becca and Larissa Salamis for a while. Larissa's got this great idea for a website-it'll be called, like YourTV or something and people will be able to post their home movies! Isn't that cool?"

"Cool," she snapped. "But seriously, why didn't you call? We all thought you died. Seriously."

"Obviously, I'm alive," Circe whispered.

"Well, duh, but why'd you leave?"

"I had to," she said simply. "I just did."

"This doesn't have anything to do with your mother, right?" Bella asked. "Or Jess? I know she went all Nancy Kerrigan on you. But I stook up for you."

"Nah," she said. "Well, kind of. I'll explain later. And what about you? You're wearing a ring," she observed.

"Mortimer proposed," Bella confessed. "The guy from the Young Entrepeneurs magazine?"

"Bella! Shit! He's thirty eight!" Circe protested. "Are you crazy?"

"He's such a romantic. He agreed to support me in whatever I wanted to do."

"You're insane," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and you're not? Let me guess: you're majoring in pre-med and internationa economy and working two jobs."

"Three," Circe admitted. "What? I'm not the one getting married at eighteen."

"Hey, are you forgetting you just turned eighteen last month, little girl? And I'm turning nineteen next week," she protested. "And you better shut up or I'll make you wear one of those ugly-ass cupcake dresses that makes everyone look horrible."

"Fine," Circe snapped. "Jailbait."

"Overachiever."

They burst out laughing. "We need to catch up. Starbucks at six?" Circe suggested. "I get employee discount."

"Most definitely," Bella agreed. "Welcome back, C."

"...in conclusion, I have great faith in this class. Hopefully, we can be one of the best classes yet at this fine school!" Dean Andrews clapped. "Let's hear it for UCLA!" *

*****

_**Washington Post **_

_**"CAPORTANE CRIMINALS" GLAMORIZING CRIME?**_  
_**By Daniel Ross **_

It's no lie-crime seems to be sexy nowadays. In Fergie's song "Glamorous," Ludacris raps about robbing banks and living the good life. Shows like "The Sopranos" make mafia families seem attractive. And now, there are the "Caportane Criminals," three thirtysomething Los Angeles yuppies who look like they'd fit in better on the cover of "People" than the police blotter. Well, guess again: Dina Caliente, Circe Beaker, and Donald Lothario are part of a new wave of "sexy criminals." In fact, Beaker went so far as to say she does not feel bad about her offenses (seven counts felony assault, one count kidnapping, all were which thrown out). It seems that crime is the new black, and citizens agree.

"They definitely make being a criminal look attractive," Lisa Lang, 29, commented. "It doesn't make me want to go out and rape people and experiment on kids, but it definitely has that bad-a** appeal."

But there is nothing funny about it. If this pattern continues, it will lead to an increased crime rate. Is this what we want our kids aspiring to? A generation of rapists, murderers, and felony assault-ers? Doesn't sound very good to me, or this L.A father.

"I'm extremely angry," Darren Dreamer said. "These are the people on the magazine covers. Whatever happened to good role models like Hillary Clinton? This is ridiculous. The media needs to stop showcasing these pieces of sh**."

Everyone seems to agree-this is a serious problem and must be stopped. If you cut off a weed's food source, the weed dies. Once we stop giving Beaker, Lothario, and Caliente the attention they thrive on, the whole case will blow over. Let's put them where they belong-just another page in the judge's docket.

* * *

**A/N: OMIGAWSH ALIENZZZ!!! ahahaha! Stay tuned for Chapter Tres. Review por favor!!!**


	3. Olivia in Real Life

**A/N: Here is the much awaited Chapter 3 of Time To Pretend! Sorry for the delay, our internet was down :( Oh well! Here it is so please review!**

**PS: I changed my username. I am now xoxoeosvugirl :) To avoid any confusion bahahaha!**

**

* * *

**_"I'd like your balls in a blender, but ain't life a bitch?" _

_-Detective Olivia Benson _

**THE GOTH HOUSE**

"Hey, Dad," Cassandra said, opening the door.

"Cassie!" Mortimer stood up and gave his daughter a big hug. Since Dina's conviction, he had felt pretty guilty about the whole thing. "What are you doing home? I ordered you that chocolate popcorn set you love. And I upgraded your Final Cut program."

"Dad, enough with the pity gifts," she said, rolling her eyes. It was kind of annoying. As if fancy popcorn or new software could bring her mother back. "And UCLA's having a seminar, so they called off classes for a couple days. I figured I'd stop by."

"That's nice, checking in on your old man." He grinned. "So, want some waffles?" Cassie nodded eagerly. "Oh snap, oh crap, Special Victims Unit's back," Mortimer sung softly to the tune of "Tik Tok". "Tonight imma fight 'till I see the police lights."

"Dad, what are you singing?" she asked, laughing.

Mortimer shrugged as he put the pancake batter into the waffle machine. "Something I heard on YouTube the other day. What? Fifty six isn't too old to watch YouTube, honeybear. And that girl iJustine was in it. The one who..."

"Yes, I know who Justine is," Cassandra snapped. She was still on edge about anything having to do with her mother's death. She even flipped on that poor prospective student at UCLA. She was just tired of everyone treating it like it was some big joke or public property. Couldn't they all just forget about it already?

"I saw you talking to her at the deposition," he mentioned. "Nice girl, right? You're both around the same age range, both like filmmaking..."

"I'm straight, Dad, if you're trying to set us up."

He laughed. "I just thought it would be nice if you met some new friends." "I don't know. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be in this mess." Cassandra looked down, remembering the night the cops knocked on her door. Detectives Loner and Garrett. _"Can we speak to your father, please?"_

Mortimer suddenly turned serious. "Honey, do you think I haven't spent this whole time blaming others for what happened to your mother? I realized that it was over, and the people who did it are in jail. Justine did the right thing. If it wasn't for her, they'd still be out there, and there'd be more victims. Now at least we have some closure." He sighed. "I blamed everyone I could. Even some people I couldn't. But in the end we've all gotta move on." "What do you mean, people you couldn't?"

"Honestly, for a while, I was sure her friend Circe did it," he said. "I never did like her. She's what you kids would call, um, 'easy.' Our families have had a rivalry since I took over her father's corrupt ad agency. But it was totally unrealistic. Yeah, she's a psycho, but her and Bella were always pretty close. She's nice to certain people. I never got it." He laughed.

"Are you talking about Circe Beaker? You know, the illegal experiments,_ omigawwwd-you're-so-unfair_ person?" She tried to make her voice sound snobby and annoying, but ended up sounding more like Justin Bieber.

"That's the one," he said. "Thank God I didn't go to school with her. I was never a big fan of that whole UCLA trust-fund crowd-except your mother. She was different. Special." Mortimer flipped the waffles. "You know, Circe was pretty nice when she moved here. Overly peppy, but not bad. Anyway, that's L.A for you. Corrupting humanity-one person at a time." He poured some orange juice.

"Dad, you moved here," Cassie reminded him. "Doesn't that make you one of them? And why would Mom want to hang out with someone like her?"

"I was, for a while," he admitted. "But your mother helped me see another way. I'll always respect her for that. Now how 'bout them waffles?" Mortimer pulled out two plates and started piling blueberry waffles on them. "Anyway, like I said, Circe's not totally horrible. Even felons have a nice side. I personally think she's obnoxious, but she does have a few good friends. I'll never understand why, but then again, I'll never understand why teenage girls love sparkly vampires these days either. Now how does the rest of that song go? 'Tick tock on the dock, but my iPhone alarm won't stop, no. Oh oh oh oh!"

"Daaad," Cassandra giggled. "Those are two different videos. You're such a dork."

"Hey, I try," he joked.

**CAPORTANE PRECINCT **

"Any leads on the Smith case?" Elliot asked.

Olivia rubbed her neck. "So far, they're still in Montana. I couldn't get their information out of the Feds, so that's all I've got."

"Well, why'd they leave in the first place?"

"All Dean would tell me was that it was a sensitive case."

"I'll show him a sensitive case," he muttered. "I have a feeling he's pulling a fast one on us."

"El, give him a chance," Liv pleaded.

"That's what you said last time," he reminded her. "And look what happened."

"Special delivery for the Booty Squad!" Lazlo Curious shouted. After Circe's lawyer had barged into the squad room, he had said "I'm sick of my client being harrassed by the Booty Squad." Unfortunately, the name stuck.

"Clever," Elliot snapped.

"These are all the police transcripts from the Smith case of the 2000s," he explained. "Agent Porter dropped them off. He said to consider it a belated Christmas present."

"Thanks," Olivia said, grabbing the case. There had to be at least five pounds of paper in there. This was bigger than she thought. She picked up the first folder and started flipping through it.

**INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT **

**FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION **

**INTERVIEWEE: **CURIOUS, VIDCUND T.

**INTERVIEWER: **PORTER, DEAN L.

15 JULY 2003

_**BEGIN TRANSCRIPT*_

**PORTER:** You've been fascinated with...um, aliens for some time now, correct?

**CURIOUS: **That's right, Agent.

**PORTER:** Is it true that you have tried to contact them several occasions?

**CURIOUS:** Yes, sir.

**PORTER:** Was that successful?

**CURIOUS:** _*sigh*_ Well, not for me.

**PORTER: **Care to explain?

**CURIOUS:** My brother made contact with them. That's how he got pregnant.

**PORTER:** You mean your sister.

**CURIOUS:** No, sir. My brother, Pascal.

**PORTER:** Oh, really?

**CURIOUS:** Would I lie to the FBI?

**PORTER:** I would hope not, Mr. Curious. But it's awfully hard to believe you.

**CURIOUS:** You can talk to him if you like.

**PORTER: **I very well might do so. That's all for now, Mr. Curious. Enjoy your day.

_**END TRANSCRIPT*_

"Who's Vidcund Curious?" Liv asked.

"My brother," Lazlo explained. "He's an astrophysicist and obsessed with aliens."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Great. Another nutjob. And what did he mean, his brother got pregnant?"

Lazlo sighed. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. This case is highly confidential. After he was abducted in '03, he started having symptoms similar to pregnancy. He called me, obviously, since I'm a doctor. I checked him out and the test came back positive."

Olivia snorted. "Wasn't he on the pill?" she joked.

"I'm dead serious," he insisted. "Like Vidcund said, I wouldn't lie to the cops. Alien babies implant onto a blood vessel near the prostate. Gestation's only a few weeks. Once the bouncing baby's ready to go, well, nature takes it's course. It's pretty much like going to the bathroom. The anal cavity's surprisingly elastic."

"Okay, okay," Elliot said. "So now we have men shitting out babies. That's believable."

"I have diagrams, everything," Lazlo insisted. "Talk to Vidcund. He's done a lot of research on aliens."

"We'll be sure to do that," Olivia promised, putting the folder on her desk.

"Well, talk to you guys later, I guess," Lazlo said, leaving.

El looked at Liv. "Alien babies?" he said, snickering.

"Be careful, now, they might implant in your prostate and shoot out your ass," Olivia jokingly warned. The two burst out laughing. "Wait till Munch gets an earful of this."

"Tell me about it," Elliot said. They met eyes for the first time in weeks. The chemistry between them was back-as partners, as friends. They knew what each other was thinking. They were partners, partners for life.

And right now, they were both thinking, WTF?

**LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT (LAX) INTERNET CENTER **

Checking to make sure nobody was around, Circe Beaker started up her MacBook and signed on Skype.

"Hey!" her older cousin, Becca Salamis, greeted her. Judging by the New York skyline and New York Mutual logo, she was at work. "I haven't talked to you in forever. You're always busy, and the whole time difference is a bitch. How've you been?"

"Been better," she admitted. "I...got arrested. Twice."

"You got arrested?!" Becca said. "Oh my God! What happened? For what?" "Well. The first time, felony assault and illegal experiments. The second time, simple assault with a suitcase."

Becca laughed. "Jesus. What will they come up with next? You're not in trouble, right?"

"Nope. First time, it was a hung jury, second time, charges got dropped. My lawyer got my record expunged."

"That sucks," she sympathized. "Look, hun, those sexist douchebags are always threatened by young, sexy, smart professional women like you. That judge was probably thinking 'What's she doing out there finding the cure for cancer? She should be in the kitchen making me some sammiches!'"

"I'm not young," Circe insisted. "I'm thirty six. I'm practically middle aged."

"Oh, please," Becca snapped. "You're young. You're practically a baby. I'm forty and I'm finding gray hairs and my greatest accomplishments are being a single mother and working in a fucking bank. So shut up." She sighed. "Seriously, that's horrible what happened. You could've gone to jail for something you didn't do! Wait-you're not guilty, are you? I mean...you didn't do it, right?"

Circe paused. "Uh, no," she lied. "Of course not. What kind of low-life asshole loser bitch would experiment on kids? Not me!" She laughed nervously, wondering if she should've threw in a few more insults for good measure.

"Seriously! It's total BS. Sounds like something out of a rerun of Law and Order: SVU. I mean, I know you can be a bitch sometimes. Sorry, but it's true. But that doesn't mean you're a criminal. I know you wouldn't stoop that low," Becca promised.

"Of course not," Circe agreed. "I would never break the law like that. I mean, at all. I wouldn't break the law at all."

"This is the final boarding call to flight 3185 to Detroit," a flight attendant announced. "I repeat, this is the final boarding call. All passengers must be on board at this time."

"Are you in an airport?" Becca asked.

"Yeah," she admitted. "LAX."

"Where are you going?"

"Um." What was she supposed to say? "I'm going to Montana to try to talk to this reporter who I had a baby with in college and doesn't even like me?" How about, "Remember those assault charges? Yeah, well turns out I'm guilty after all, and the kid I experimented on is in Montana. I just thought I should go over there and screw shit up. Pretty clever, huh?" Neither would end well.

"Just visiting a friend," she said casually.

"Male or female?"

"Why does it matter?" she snapped.

"Because I know you. There are only two reasons someone like you would run off like that. A) a guy. B) a hot guy. Which one is it?"

"Fine, it's a guy," she admitted. "His name's Nate."

"Benson?" Becca asked. "I remember when you were in high school. You were in love with him. Oh well, it beats that ass Kevin Wilson you married. Doesn't he work for CNN?"

"Yes," she said. "And yes. Same Nate."

"Oh, god," she groaned. "Well, uh, good luck."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say I surprised my boyfriend on his birthday. Now he's my ex boyfriend." She laughed. "Nate seems cool though. For a reporter."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I guess. You know what? Detective Olivia Benson's a chubby dyke who couldn't get laid with a pickle jar."

Becca burst out laughing. "Oh my God! That is the most win-tastic thing I've heard in a long time."

"Attention all passengers: Flight 1183 to Bozeman is now pre-boarding. All passengers with small children or special needs may now board, and we'll be boarding zones 1 and 2 momentarily," the intercom announced.

"That's me," Circe said. "Gotta go."

"Bye," Becca said, waving. "Don't get arrested again!" "I won't. Look out for potholes," she warned before signing off.

Cassandra regretted her decision to come home. Mortimer was at work again, now having to pay Cassandra's UCLA tuition on one income, and since all her friends-the few she had-were either busy or at their own homes.

"It's time forrr...DOUBLE JEOPARDY!" the TV announcer shouted. Cassandra rolled her eyes and clicked off the TV. What could she do? Nobody was online. Nothing was on TV. Go shopping? With who? Go to the beach? Nah. There was absolutely nothing to do. When Bella was alive, they used to play Sorry for hours. She smiled at the memory. Bella wasn't the most present mother-she was always running off to do some confidential work thing. But the time they spent together was always quality time

That was one thing she could do-go through her mother's file. She didn't know much about Bella. Did she have an affair with a Frenchman? Where'd she go to school? Who were her friends? Her first love? Cassandra was suddenly incredibly curious. She raced upstairs to her parents' office and opened the filing cabinet.

Shaking, she thumbed through the folders until she saw one marked "Bella." It was completely empty, except one piece of paper and a bunch of envelopes from someone named "Melissa O'Leary" in New York City. She ignored those and pulled out the paper.

_Dear Mortimer,_ it said in her familiar scrawl.

_I'm sorry to leave on such short notice without saying goodbye. This case has gotten out of control and I need to be relocated. I can't tell you where I'm going or what happened for safety reasons, but I might not be able to contact you for a while. I wish there was another way, but I can't stay in California. I'm sorry. _

_I'll return when I can. I love you. Never forget that. Take care of Cassie._

_Love,_  
_Bella _

**MAY 15, 2009**

"Come on! We don't have much time," Agent Porter ordered.

"I know, I know," Bella sighed. "I just need a minute."

"Sixty seconds," Dean snapped. "Make it quick. If you're not on the one-thirty flight to Tampa, IAB'll never let us live it down. You'll never live it down, anyway."

Bella didn't have time to think about what he meant. But she had to leave something behind before going into WPP. She ran up to her office, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote her husband a note. She taped it to his computer. Cassandra wouldn't find it-she was a senior and too busy with work and graduation prep. Blinking back tears at the thought of her beloved daughter, she went back outside.

**PRESENT DAY**

When Mortimer came home after work, he found Cassie sitting calmly at the table with the note.

"I just want to know one thing," she said cooly. "How long did you know about this?"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 3! Don't forget to review or I will place you in the Witness Protection Program and lie to you over Skype :) Just kidding :) Chapter 4 coming very soon! xo**


	4. City of Devils

**A/N: Woot, Chapter 4! Now that the interwebs is back up I'm updating like a crazy person! Bahaha! I love the way this story is turning out, and I can't wait to get to the E/O! :D Please read and review, k? Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**_"Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down?" _

_-"Build Me Up Buttercup," The Foundations _

**BIG SKY, MONTANA **

"New episode of SVU this week," Cassidy announced, looking up from her phone. "It's called 'Justification.' 'The squad goes out of their jurisdiction to investigate the rape and murder of Isabel Roth, a prominent Los Angeles businesswoman. Among the suspects are Diana Casaverde, an infomercial hostess and sex symbol, Ron Lombardo, an alleged rapist, and Callie Becker, a medical researcher with a checkered past. The case turns complicated as more victims turn up and suspects are investigated.' Sound familiar?" She snickered.

"Wow," Nick King said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure whether that's a win or a fail."

"So what's up with the Smurfs?" Lyla DeNault, a concierge from Utah, asked Cassidy and Liz. The staff had nicknamed the Smith family the "Smurfs." She snickered.

"Who are the Smurfs?" Peter Wilson asked, walking towards the desk.

"A family of green people," Liz explained. "Like, aliens. The Smiths. Joe, Jenny, Johnny, and Jill. Creeepy."

"The Smiths?" Peter asked, looking up.

Liz nodded. "Room 412."

"I think I know who you're talking about," he said. "They lived in Caportane, L.A and randomly dissapeared last year."

"Really?" Lyla asked. "That's freaky."

Peter nodded. "I wonder if they'd remember me." The Smiths had helped Peter escape Circe and Kevin, her ex-husband, a few years ago. They helped anyone out that needed help.

"What happened?" Liz asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "But I heard someone tried to kill them or kidnap them or something."

"Ouch!" Lyla said. "That sucks. So what are they doing here?"

"Skiing, what else?" Liz said, rolling her eyes.

Peter shrugged. Cassidy looked up from her iPhone, where she was texting Justine. She had wired her enough money to make the security deposit on her new Village Center apartment. As usual, she hadn't expected any payment or anything in return. Oh, the joys of being a YouTube partner. "I gotta go," she said. "I'm moving in today!"

"You bought the apartment?" Peter asked. "That's awesome!"

"I just need to go sign the contracts and it's all mine! Furnished and all. I can't believe it!"

"Yay!" Liz cheered. "You're so lucky you live here full-time. I'm going back home soon." She rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, JC. I'll come by to see it later." She leaned in. "Plus now you get all that room to yourself...and Nick." She winked.

"Liz! What the hell?" she said, making sure Nick hadn't heard.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," the two girls said quickly.

"I really have to go," Cassidy insisted. "Bye! I'll let you know how it goes!" She practically skipped towards the elevator.

"She's excited," Peter observed. "I remember when I bought my first apartment. Of course, those village center apartments are way nicer than the piece of shit I had."

"Did you guys know each other before she got a job here?" Liz asked curiously.

"We were old family friends. The Wilsons and the Cabots hung out a lot," he fibbed. "Then Cass, er, Justine's mom moved to LA for work and I hadn't heard from her till she moved here."

"Mrs. Cabot's a bitch," Nick blurted. "Sorry. I've actually never met her. But JC said she couldn't even drive or go out on weekends. Really? It's bullshit."

"She's a bit...overbearing," Peter said vaguely, shrugging. "Oh well." What else could he say? "The Wilsons and the Cabots are the same people. They're assholes. Oh yeah, they're criminals too. And everything Justine/Cassidy told you is a lie. Did I mention Cassidy's the niece of one of the most well-known detectives in the country?" Um, no.

"That sucks," Liz said. "My parents don't care whatever the hell I do!" She snickered. "Of course, I started working at 12 and got good grades. Do you know why she decided to come here?"

Peter shrugged again. "It's quiet. Nobody really bothers you around here. It's the perfect place to get away from it all."

"It's boring," Nick insisted, rolling his eyes. "If I wanted to get away, I'd go to New York or something."

"Funny how that works out," Liz said. "People from the city want to go to the country, and vice-versa." She looked up. "Customer at three o' clock. About five six, skinny, redhead," she announced. Her usual shtick was to always shout what an approaching customer looked like. It was normally annoying, but this time Peter immediately looked for the visitor. There was only one person he knew with that description. And Circe Melissa Beaker was not anyone he wanted hanging around his hotel. If that was her real name. It wasn't beneath her to use an alias. Nothing was beneath her, in fact. As long as it involved money.

"Hey, you guys can go on your lunch break if you want," he offered, gritting his teeth. "It's eleven," Lyla reminded him.

"Do you know her?" Liz asked. "Who is that?"

"Nobody you should know, trust me," he insisted. "Look, go visit Justine's apartment or something. Please."

They all looked at each other. "Sure," Nick said.

He reached for his walkie-talkie. "Summit Front Desk to security. I need security standing by, stat," he ordered. "We've got a PDC approaching." Potentially Dangerous Customer. He didn't think she'd try anything in public. But he didn't know, and wasn't about to take any chances. He could see the news headline already: _"Hotel manager killed by psychopathic guest seeking revenge."_

"On our way," the security director confirmed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snapped. "Shouldn't you be in L.A, ruining people's lives and sleeping with reporters, and...whatever else you do?"

"I could say the same thing," she said casually. "We'd all given up on you. I would've looked harder, but it's not like I could've filed a missing persons report." She snickered. "Can you imagine how bad that would've been? I would've been in jail by now for sure."

"You should be," Peter reminded her.

"Well, the cops did stop by after you left. Apparantly Mrs. Smith paid a visit to the LAPD. Kevin paid them off. Boy, have things changed! That Special Victims Unit would give you twenty five to life for shoplifting if they could. Detectives Benson and Stabler." Circe was referring to her infamous then-husband, Kevin Wilson. He was a nuclear physicist from Santa Cruz. After the messy divorce, he got promoted and now worked at the particle accelerator in Geneva, Switzerland.

"Classy," he muttered. "What an upstanding citizen. What the hell do you even want?"

"Hmmm," she said. "What do I wanttttt? What do I wanttttt? Well, you could start by telling me what room Nate Benson's staying in."

"Nice try," Peter snapped. _And quittttt talkinggggg likeeeee thissssss alreadyyyyy. _"We're not allowed to give that out."

"I got a call about a security violation?" Mike, a guard, said. "A PDC?" He looked around the lobby suspiciously. "Can we have a minute?" he asked. Mike nodded.

"Security violation, huh?"

He sighed. "Look, you have two options. Leave quietly and go back to California and we can both forget this ever happened. Or Mike here can make you leave."

"Ooh, hotel security," Circe snapped. "I'm soooo scared."

"Ma'am, we don't mess around here," Mike insisted. "If you think we're kidding, try me."

"One minute," she insisted. "If I leave, Cassidy won't know the truth about her father. Or should I say fathers. Even the SVU doesn't know about that."

"Cassidy isn't here," Peter lied.

"Really? Because I don't know where else she would be."

"Nobody named Cassidy works here. Nobody named Cassidy's ever worked here. And if Cassidy did work here, she sure as hell wouldn't want to see you, so get the fuck out!"

The guests in the lobby immediately looked up.

"Anyway," Peter said, more calmly. "I have this." He went into his office and looked through the file cabinet until he found what he was looking for. "I wonder what the press would think about this. Here's your letters to Bella Goth from when you ran away to New York. You do remember that, right? What about your, ahem, _modeling _career? You really would do anything for a buck, wouldn't you?" He smirked. Yeah, bitch, he thought. I beat you at your own game. "And I don't think you'll find these reports in any medical journal," Peter continued. "You know, thanks so much for recording every experiment you did to me and Cassidy. I think I'll be able to get a thousand bucks for each file. Isn't that almost as much as FBI agent Dean Porter paid you to keep quiet about the-"

"Excuse me," someone interrupted. "There's no water pressure in our room." It was none other than Mrs. Smith herself, in a bathrobe and slippers.

"Oh my God," she gasped. She immediately reached for the closest weapon-like item she could find, the digital picture frame on the front desk. "You. Stay away from this young man, you hear me?" Jenny pointed the frame at Circe threateningly

"Okay, okay," Mike interjected. "Cool it down, ladies. Can't we all be friends?" he joked.

"I know what you did," Jenny continued. "And the government paid you for it! You're a horrible whore. You act like you're so much better than everyone else in L.A, but you're just as bad, if not worse. Go to hell."

"Oh, like you're such a good person?" Circe retorted angrily. "You think it's a good idea to keep ALIENS in our country! You saw what happened to the Curiouses! Why would you want to put everyone in danger like that? We can't even trust humans anymore!"

"And that's what they said about Jews. And blacks. And women. And gay people. And Muslims. Just because someone's different does not mean they're terrorists! And it DOESN'T give you the right to use them as a test subject!" Jenny dropped the picture frame on the floor.

"Allright!" Mike shouted. "That's enough! Unless you two ladies want to be charged with tresspassing, get out!" He studied Jenny's face for a minute. "Wait a second. Do I know you?"

**CAPORTANE PRECINCT**

"So. Pascal Curious. Is this your baby?" Olivia Benson demanded, holding up a picture of tiny, green Carina Curious. It was almost like that musical "Wicked." Olivia had the strange urge to tap her heels together and sing "What Is This Feeling?"

_Loathing, unadulterated loathing _

_For your face, your voice, your clothing Let's just say,_

_I loathe it all!_

"Yes, Detective, it is," Pascal confirmed.

"When was she born?"

"Two years ago on July 5, Detective," he said.

"Okay, you don't have to say 'Detective' every sentence or we'll be here all day," Olivia said.

"That's why I got into social work," he continued. "I deal with a lot of unusual cases. Just recently, actually, I found out Nate and Circe had a kid. You know-Nate Benson and Circe Beaker?"

Elliot, who was standing in the corner, started choking on his coffee.

"You okay, El?" Olivia asked.

"Did you say...they had a baby?!"

Pascal nodded. "You know Rachel Allan? She's pretty popular on YouTube and Dailybooth. She organized the 'RickRolling Minnesota State Council' thing." In 2007, Rachel and her friends had gotten the state councilman to play "Never Gonna Give You Up" during an important meeting. "Shoot. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. My boss's gonna kill me if she finds out."

Liv rolled her eyes. It was no surprise they had a kid. Nate was hot and confident enough to have probably slept with every female in Los Angeles County, and Circe, well, based on what the other detectives had told her, they didn't call her Circe Beak-_whore _for nothing. But still. The last thing the world needed was more of them running around-honestly.

"Whatever. That's beside the point," Liv said hurriedly. "Do you remember the night you were, um, kidnapped?"

"Abducted," Pascal corrected. "I was just looking at the stars with my brother's telescope when I saw this bright light approach. I heard Vidcund talking about aliens before but never believed him. Then I felt almost like being sucked into a tornado. After that-nothing."

"So you had a blackout."

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Even Vid doesn't know what happened. He's trying to get abducted himself, you know. Spends every night looking up there."

"Either these people are all delusional or we're the crazy ones," El muttered. "Bullshit. Aliens."

"I don't think he's lying, El," Olivia insisted. "Think about it. It _is _probable."

"Okay, let's say he's being honest. Why L.A, of all places? Why not off in the desert somewhere?" Elliot asked. "California's not where I'd go if I was an alien. Even the perps we caught aren't that dumb."

"I don't know. Maybe they had allies here," Liv suggested.

"El! Liv!" Captain Grunt shouted. "I've got Cragen on Skype right now."

"Hey, Captain," Olivia greeted him.

"Elliot, Olivia, this is important, so listen up," Cragen ordered somberly from the other computer in NYC. "We found the Smiths. And Circe Beaker. And the other kid Beaker adopted-Peter Wilson. They're in Montana."

"Let me guess, we're going to Montana?" Elliot asked.

Cragen shook his head. "Nope. We're getting orders of return for all of them."

"Nobody's on trial here," Liv reminded them.

"Not yet, anyway. But we can get an order of return if we feel someone could be connected to a crime or involved in a crime," he explained. "Alex'll tell you all about it. And by my calculations, they should be back in L.A at approximately two this morning. If everything goes as planned."

"Who let you know?"

"A Big Sky guard," Cragen explained. "He saw the news report about the Smiths' dissapearance a few years back. Apparantly there was an incident at the front desk between Mrs. Smith, Beaker and Wilson. He immediately called Buzz."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"All I could catch was something involving a picture frame, a bathrobe, and a folder."

"Never mind. I don't want to know," she groaned. "What do we do now?"

"Go get your rest," he ordered. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

What an understatement.

* * *

**A/N: Aaand Chapter Four is done! Jeez I'm on a roll here! Remember to review and watch out for CH5!**


	5. The Magnificent Smiths

**A/N: And now presenting...CHAPTER 5!!! I hope you all have enjoyed the story up till now! I know I'm getting slow with the EO but I'm building up for...well, saying "big bang" kind of implies sexual innuendo, but whatever ;) Please reviewwww!**

**

* * *

**_"'Cause you left me, police and chalk line/Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime." _

_-"Damned if I Do Ya/Damned if I Don't," All Time Low _

**FACEBOOK:** Rachel Allan

**You have (1) new friend request!**

**Cassandra Goth/19/Female/Caportane, California **

**You and Cassandra have (2) mutual friends: **Juliette Capp, Meghan "Muffinz" Capp

_"Hey, not sure if you remember me, but I was your tour guide at UCLA. I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch-this year has just really sucked. Anyway, youseem like a cool person. I hope you give me and UCLA another chance. Thanks! -Cass"_

**Cassandra has 759 friends.**

**Here are some of Cassandra's friends you may know.**  
Dustin Broke, Angela Pleasant, Lillith Pleasant, Ophelia Nigmos, Tank Grunt, and Romeo Monty.

**Click here to accept/ignore the friend request.**

**GREATER LOS ANGELES REGIONAL CHEER COMPETITION**

"Here we go," Amanda Cahill, the Caportane High cheer captain, said. They were performing a song about their school as part of the competition. They chose "That's Not My Name."  
Ophelia was feeling pretty hopeful. West Beverly had been disqualified for "innapropriate sexual conduct." Greater L.A Charter just sucked. The Anaheim girls wouldn't stop giggling. Yep. Ophelia had a feeling the trophy was going to be theirs.

"And next up, the Caportane Spirit Squad!" the announcer shouted. Everyone cheered. Ophelia looked up and saw her foster parents, the Murtaughs, waving happily. "Five, six, seven, eight!" Amanda said as the instrumental to "That's Not My Name" started playing.

_Palm trees and sun just to get me along _

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue _

_Keep cheering, keeping it together _

_But the tabloids always find something to say, yeah _

_Shut up, Caportane girls are cool _

_We cheer all the time and get good grades in school _

_No we're not murderers and rapists _

_But with everything considered they forget our name, ame, ame, ame._

_They call us dumb _

_They call us crazy _

_They call us mean _

_They call us lame _

_But we're Caportane _

_We're Caportane _

_We're Caportane _

_We're Caportane!_

_They call us criminals _

_But we are good girls _

_No you won't see us _

_In jail or court!_

_We're Caportane_

_We're Caportane _

_We're Caportane _

_We're Caportane!_

"Morning, El," Olivia whispered, looking into his blue eyes. They both smiled in the way two people sharing a secret did. Although this time, nothing sexual had happened. Even though their tangled embrace in the cribs suggested otherwise.

"Hey guys-hooooly mother," Detective Andrews said, stopping short. "Oh, shit. Sorry, guys. Just, just pretend I'm not here."

"No, it's cool," Elliot said. "We weren't doing...that."

"Oh, no," Liv insisted. "Not even close. We're just friends. Having a friendly hug."

"In bed," Sam confirmed.

"Mmhm."

"Oookay," she said slowly, backing away.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and stood up. "So what's on tap today?"

"Well, the Smiths are back in town, along with Beak-Whore and that Peter Wilson kid."

"A lovely bunch," Liv muttered. "Who's picking them up?"

"Cabot picked them up this morning. They're here right now."

"Wonderful!" Olivia snapped.

"Oh, we called the iJustine girl too," Sam added. "She was living in the Smiths' old home."

"Her too?" Liv asked. "God help us."

"I better not end up on 'Ask iJ,'" El said.

"We already told her no cameras," Detective Andrews assured her. "This is a federal matter."

"Joe! Jenny! Long time, no see!" they heard Ajay say excitedly. "How was WPP?"

"Lonely," Jenny admitted. "It was hard starting over. But we stuck together and pulled through. It's just a shame our lovely ski trip had to be cut short!"

"Now I've been many places in my life," Joe said, winking at his wife. "But L.A is the place for me! All the sun...the beaches..."

"All the men you can rape and impregnate?" Circe interrupted cooly.

Joe winced nervously. "That's kind of a harsh and ignorant description for my old career."

"I agree," Jenny said. "That practice was a way of making peace with the natives-us humans. It was only performed on men willing to carry a child. It's a wonderful thing, actually. And I find it ironic that you of all people are calling someone else a criminal."

"Kind of like the pot calling the kettle black," Joe added, before bursting into laughter.

A loud buzz sounded from the door.

"So why am I here again?" Justine asked. "No offense, but I've been up all night editing and I'm wiped. Got any coffee?" Elliot gave her a cup.

"Thanks. I had to respond to a crapload of tweets and comments. Everyone loved the 'Tik Tok' video. It got over a million views! In a week!"

Detective Loner shifted uncomfortably. "That's actually why we wanted to talk to you."

"My video?" Justine asked. "You don't like it?"

"No, um, it's nice. I mean the dead body in your house," he said. "Your house was illegally sold. It actually belonged to the Smiths."

Joe and Jenny waved casually, as if it was a Fourth of July BBQ as opposed to a federal investigation.

"Wait, what?" Justine demanded, putting down her coffee. "What are you talking about?" She looked over at the Smiths. "Omigod. Is this, like, some weird reality show?" The detectives were silent.

"Well, the body you found was actually an FBI double agent. The real Bella Goth's in Witness Protection," Agent Porter explained.

"Are you serious?" Circe demanded. "All this time everyone thought she was dead! I mean, I was involved in that case, too. Didn't I have a right to know?"

"You have the right to remain silent," Ajay said quietly.

"We had to make sure everyone was completely safe," Porter continued. "And I know you like to talk a lot."

"Ha!" Jenny interrupted. "Have you seen her Facebook page? '_I'm Circe Beaker and everyone loves me and if you don't, fuck you!_' Take it from me: unless you like getting a million notifications and group invites a day, don't add her."

"I'm standing right here!" Circe yelled. "It's not like you're any better, acting like this perfect little housewife when you've been around the block more times than your husband! I went to high school with you!"

Jenny blushed. "What happens at CHS stays at CHS. You should know that better than anyone else, Dr. Perfect."

**OCTOBER 12, 2006 **

"Hello there," Nate Benson greeted Circe at the grocery store. He stood in front of the produce display.

"I'm married now," she snapped.

"I know that," he said. "You've been married since '01. I needed to talk to you about something."

"Fine time and place." She grabbed a package of carrots. "Well, word on MySpace is you were seen depositing a very fat check in the bank this morning before work," he said, scrolling through comments on his silver Razr phone.

"It's called a paycheck," she answered, looking away.

"Really? Since when do you get paid nine million dollars?" Nate pressed. "I'm a journalist, you know."

"And I'm married," she repeated. "Do you know what people would say if they saw us together?"

"Ah, deflecting a question with another question. Crafty, Beaker."

"Fuck off, Nate," Circe snapped. "It was a birthday present." She had just turned thirty two.

"From Agent Dean Porter?" he asked. "If memory serves, you called him 'Fish Lips' in UCLA. And nobody likes you that much to give you nine million bucks."

"Whatever."

"Suit yourself!" Nate said, stepping out of her way. "But remember, people are gonna make up their own minds unless you set them straight."

"Believe me, I know. I don't need _you _looking out for me."

**PRESENT DAY**

"Okay, stop!" Justine yelled. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Who sold you your house?" Ajay asked, not answering Justine's question.

Justine squinted. "Um, Mary something. Mary Pleasant, I think."

"Nope," he said. "She's a defense attorney."

She shook her head furiously. "No. I remember her. She was on my video 'iJ Buys a House.'"

"I saw that," Peter spoke up. "She definitely said her name was Mary-Sue Pleasant."

"But...she was Lothario and Caliente's lawyer," Ajay insisted.

"Shows how much you guys know," Circe snapped.

"Will you shut up already?"

"Oh yeah," Justine said. "I knew she looked familiar. What's she doing selling houses then?"

"Covering someone's ass," Dean speculated. "Where are you living now?"

"With my sister Jenna in downtown L.A."

"133 Hollywood Drive's not on the market yet, right?" Ajay asked Detective Alicia Rodriguez from NYPD Computer Crimes.

"Nope!" Alicia shouted. "It's still listed as evidence."

"Well, then our mission is to keep it that way till we figure out what the hell's going on here."

"Hey," Joe asked, "where'd Johnny go?"

Ophelia was sure she was hallucinating. She hadn't seen her boyfriend, Johnny Smith, since he was reported as missing in '06. So how was he there at Daisy's Frozen Treats, the local ice cream parlor?

"Fee, you okay?" Amanda asked her. She was sitting with her boyfriend, Chris Morales, celebrating their victory. "Uh, yeah," she said.

"Ophelia!" Johnny shouted.

"Johnny?" Ophelia asked in disbelief. "It's really you...I mean...omigosh...where the fuck have you been?"

Johnny shrugged. "Witness protection program."

Ophelia laughed. "Very funny. Seriously, what happened? You left so fast...why wouldn't you write or call?"

"I _am _serious. We were getting death threats, Fee. And I couldn't write or call anyway, because of your grandmother." He was the only one who knew about her grandmother's abuse and not-so-nice habits. Olive Specter was definitely not your typical cookie-baking grandma.

"Yeah...well, she's...dead now," Ophelia admitted.

"I know. I haven't been in Antarctica, Fee. I heard everything about the Caportane Trials. I can't believe they thought Agent Williams was Bella."

"What?"

"The woman they killed wasn't Bella Goth. It was Agent Amy Williams," Johnny explained. "The real Bella's in Florida. She has an alias-Nicole Bartelli."

"This is crazy," Ophelia said. "Can we...can we go somewhere else?"

Johnny nodded.

Ophelia pulled out her new LG Env Touch phone and dialed her foster mother's number.

"Hey, Sarah. It's me I'm getting a ride home from a friend and I'll be back around seven, maybe later," she said. Sarah Murtaugh was pretty much fine with letting Ophelia do whatever she wanted, within reason. Her philosophy on drinking, drugs and sex was, "I'm not going to say 'Just say no' because then you will. All I ask is that you follow your conscience."

"Have fun!" Sarah trilled.

"You're leaving?" Christina Sabert slurred. She had obviously been drinking something stronger than soda from her water bottle. "Whyy?"

Ophelia shrugged. "Me and an old friend are gonna catch up."

"Remember, safe sex is great sex," she reminded her, winking.

Blushing, Ophelia rolled her eyes and unlocked her car-Bill Murtagh's old Honda. She had her license for about a year, but Olive refused to let her do any driving. Bill and Sarah had none of that. "Every kid needs a car," Bill had said, handing her the keys with a wink. "Take her for a spin."

As she slid into the driver's seat and Johnny into the passenger's, she felt a familiar exhilaration. She hadn't really gone on an adventure since moving in with the Murtaghs. She remembered the rush of sneaking out with Johnny. One of the downfalls of having few rules was that there was no point breaking them. Like most teenagers, she kind of liked getting away with something.

"Where to?" Ophelia asked as she turned on the radio. Carrie Underwood's old song "Get Out Of This Town" was playing, as if the DJ was reading her mind.

"Anywhere but here. How about downtown?" Ophelia nodded as they sped off into the fading afternoon.

_Let's get out of this town tonight _

_Nothin' but dust in the shadows _

_Gone by morning light _

_Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found _

_Baby let's just get out of this town. _

**FACEBOOK:** Cassandra Goth

**Rachel Allan has accepted your friend request!**

**Rachel Allan/17/Female/Bluewater Village, Minnesota **

_"Heyyy there!! No worries, sorry if I was a little judgemental. I do that sometimesss :P I know you've been through a lot. Anywhoo me and Em are gonna be in L.A till next Thursdayyy so you're in luck! Text me 555-9173. :) xo rachieee"_

**Click here to view Rachel's profile.**

**

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! Chapter five is done, with a little EO for good measure! Remember Rachel? The illegitimate kid of Circe Beak-WHORE (Sorry I couldn't resist!) and Nate Benson? :D Well, she's back so that means DRAMA! Haha! Please review!  
**


	6. A Midwinter Night's Dream

**A/N: *sigh* All this uploading and editing is exhausting! LOL it's worth it ^-^ Please be sure to R&R as usual!**

**

* * *

**

_"There are two types of people in the world: People who are assholes and people who aren't."_

_-Unknown  
_

** THE GOTH HOUSE **

"What the hell, Dad? Mom was in the FBI and you didn't think to tell me?!" Cassandra Goth screamed. "Do you know how much time and energy we could've saved?"

Mortimer sighed. "I couldn't. For our safety."

"Safety?! I went through hell! Are you forgetting me and my friends got kidnapped because of this? I could've been killed!"

"Sit down, Cassie," he said. "Please." He gestured to the ornate yet worn out couch. It was a favorite of Bella's. She always had beautiful taste.

"You remember how she was always working overtime from 2005 on?" he asked. Cassandra nodded. Bella had told everyone she was an advertising executive. Since Mortimer owned an advertising firm, it made sense. "Well, she was actually investigating a suspected case of illegal immigration." He took a deep breath.

"So my mom went into Witness Protection because of some Mexican drug dealers?" she guessed.

"Not exactly. See, one of Bella's old classmates, Vidcund Curious, was an astrophysicist. He spent a lot of time researching...extraterrestrial life. Unfortunately, it wasn't him that actually discovered it. He was trying to show his brother, Pascal, something through his telescope, when he was abducted. He came back pregnant. Within a couple of weeks, he had a daughter, Carina Raye Curious. Strangely, a new family moved in. They were...different, to say the least. Most people accepted them. Ophelia Nigmos fell in love with their son, Jonathan."

"I remember them," Cassandra said cooly. Was her father really trying to use _aliens _as an excuse for lying?

"Anyway, everyone was pretty intrigued. They got intervewed by the Caportane Journal. And Kevin Wilson and Circe Beaker tried to experiment on them, until Jenny wrote a letter to the L.A Herald and threatened to report them."

"Wait. Who's Kevin Wilson?"

Mortimer shook his head. "The biggest scammer I know. He claims to be an inventor, but embezzles money and decieves the companies he works for. A con-artist, that's all he is. If you ever see him, walk the other way. Anyway, the letter pissed him off. He threatened Jenny and actually shoved her. At Starbucks. And then he and Circe got divorced. She wasn't about to spend the next twenty years in the state penintentiary."

**JANUARY 3, 2005**

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jenny Smith heard someone shout behind her. The other customers turned around eagerly.

"Excuse me?" Jenny demanded. She turned around, facing Kevin Wilson. "Oh, it's you."

"Damn right it's me. Where do you get off, insulting me and my wife in the paper like a bunch of criminals?" he snapped.

"What I submitted was nothing but the truth," she reminded him. "Where do you get off, treating my family like a bunch of lab rats because they're a little different?"

"If you know what's best for you, you'll keep your goddamn mouth shut," he threatened, shoving her.

"That man just assaulted me!" she yelled.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the pimply manager insisted. "Or else I'm under the legal obligation to call the LAPD."

"You don't need to do that. I'm outta here," Kevin said. "For now."

**PRESENT DAY **

"It just got worse from there," Mortimer continued. "Half of Caportane hated the Smiths and half of them loved them. And Buzz Grunt-the captain-actually tried killing them. It didn't work, of course. Then the Feds got involved: specifically Agent Porter and your mom. That only made things more complicated. Dina and Don hated Bella. And the Smiths. They started sending death threats to the two of them. But the Smiths meant no harm. They hadn't impregnated Pascal, and agreed to abide by our laws. But Dean Porter just wanted them out. He sent your mom to Florida under the name Nicole Bartelli. He paid off Kevin and Circe to stay quiet. Of course, since they were divorced, Circe got all nine million bucks and bought a huge oceanfront house on Constitution Drive. Kevin moved to Europe. And as for their attempted murderers, with Buzz they decided to let it go, and they set up Dina and Don. They hired Agent Amy Williams to go undercover as her. The Smiths thought she was the real Bella and hid her for protection. Then Dina and Don found Amy and killed her, thinking she was Bella. Not too long afterwards, they went into Witness Protection. Then iJustine moved in and...well, we all know what happened after that."

"Okay," Cassandra said. "If you knew where Mom was, why did you get engaged to Dina?"

"I thought...that maybe it wasn't all true," he admitted. "I know that's a bad excuse. But she truly swept me off my feet. I'm so sorry."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I believe you," she said, looking at him. "And...I forgive you."

Mortimer smiled. "Thanks, honeybear. That's the greatest gift you could give me."

"Is Mom coming back?"

"I have to ask the Feds, but I don't see why not," he said.

All of a sudden, Cassandra's world switched from black and white to Technicolor. She finally had answers. It was suddenly clear why the last few years had been so bizarre. Her mother was always running in and out, working overtime. Rarely home. She spent many nights at Juliette's or one of her other friends. But just as suddenly, she had another question: Why did the Smiths return?

"All we wanted to do was go for a little skiing," Jenny told Dean Porter. "The new credit card was maxed out so we dug up the old one. It's all a big misunderstanding. Besides, Dina and Don are in jail."

"You don't get it," Dean insisted. "They weren't the only ones involved in this case. Witness Protection is there for a reason. It doesn't say you can just go back to your old identities for a ski trip. You're putting all of us in danger. And besides, Dina and Don weren't the only ones involved." He glared at Circe.

"What?" she asked. "I'm not the one who kisses like a fish."

Olivia snickered. "She's right about that, at least," she whispered to El, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me." He was still a little jealous of him.

"And it's just a coincidence that Peter Wilson works there, right?"

"Lay off and let me do my job," Porter said.

"Whatever you say, Fishy." Circe rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"If you need to know, yes, I wanted to check up on Peter. He's like a son to me," Jenny answered. "But mostly, we were just looking for some skiing."

"Who are his real parents?" Elliot asked.

"The Muendas," Peter answered from the coffee machine. "Olive Specter's sister. She killed them."

There was an awkward silence. "Well," Elliot said. "Not much we can do about it now."

"How'd you live for five years on your own?" Olivia asked. She had always wanted to run away, but never knew how. She wasn't going to end up like those teen prostitutes lurking on street corners.

"Jenny's friends helped me out," he said. "And...I worked. Last year I got a degree in hotel management."

Olivia nodded. "But why didn't you tell the police?"

"I did," Jenny said as Circe said, "She did."

"I didn't get arrested, though," she continued. "Just questioned. Kevin did too. That was right before the divorce." She rolled her eyes. "It was horrible. They treated me like a criminal."

"Gee, I wonder why," Olivia said rhetorically.

Dean's cell phone rung. "Hello? Yes, this is Agent Porter...really? Well, book the next flight to LAX. And make sure security is on her tail the whole time." He hung up. "It's Agent Goth," he announced. "She's coming home."

**OPHELIA'S HOUSE**

"...thats when I saw her, just, like, lying there," the girl who was playing "iGina" on the Law and Order: SVU episode "Justification" said, close to tears.

"It's okay, honey," Mariska Hargitay assured her. "We're gonna find that bastard."

The opening credits began to roll.

_Doo doo do do do do doooooo...._

"Morning, kids," Sarah Murtagh greeted them, even though it was closer to noon.

"Morning, Ms. Murtagh," Johnny said, stretching.

Sarah laughed. "Oh, Sarah's fine," she said. "You kids have fun last night?" She winked.

"Sarahhh!" Ophelia protested. "We hung out. Watched TV."

"Uh huh," Sarah said, not convinced.

"We did! I swear!" she insisted.

Sarah snickered. "Oh, kids."

Johnny smiled. "Sarah's cool. You're lucky. My parent's would've flipped if they-oh shit." The color drained from his face as he realized how long he'd been gone. "Crap. They're probably freaking out since I'm not back. Could you give me a ride into town?"

"Sure," Ophelia said, pulling on her Caportane High School Class of '11 sweatshirt. "Sarah? I'm going out."

"'Kay," she shouted from the kitchen.

"Where to now, sir?" she said in a mock chauffeur's voice.

"Caportane Precinct, m'lady," he joked. Ophelia grinned. Their relationship always reminded hers of the detectives on _SVU: _smart, witty, and secretly in love.

Wonder why.

**FACEBOOK:** Kevin Wilson

**You have (1) new message from Circe Melissa Beaker!**

_"We need to talk. I'm still in LA. -CB" _

**Click here to view Circe Melissa Beaker's profile or reply to this message.**

**

* * *

A/N: Oh snap! We know "we need to talk" is NEVER good. Especially on FB :0 Be sure to stay tuned for the next episode, i mean, chapter! Has anyone else noticed this is kind of like a TV show? You'd expect to see it on the CW or something! LOL! Maybe someday! Don't forget to review :)  
**


	7. A Thin Line Between Liv and Nate

**A/N: Woohoo! ANOTHER chapter...the last for tonight i think. Please review && enjoy! xo PS: There is an EO smut (kinda) scene at the end, courtesy of littlemissbensonbaby :) Muchas gracias! :D You know I'm not perverted enough to write that on my own XD  
**

**

* * *

**_"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long."_

_ -"Life is a Highway," Rascal Flatts _

**AUGUST 17, 2001 **

**CIRCE BEAKER'S HOUSE**

"Hey, girl," Becca Salamis, age 31, greeted her younger cousin, Circe Beaker, who was 27. "What's wrong? It's the day after your wedding! No honeymoon?" She winked.

"Hey, Becca," she sighed.

"Ooh! Presents!" Becca looked through all the partially wrapped gifts. "...the hell? Who would get you a set of Calphalon pots and pans?" She burst out laughing. "A Rachel Ray cookbook?! Everyone knows you don't cook, and barely eat."

"I know, right?" Circe rolled her eyes. "I guess...um, Mr. and Mrs. Robert and Sue Fitzgerald wanted to get me, like, wifey things? But whatever. Me and Kevin don't even live together. But guess what else? I got a bill addresses to Dr. Circe Wilson. What is this, 1954?"

"I'm really feeling the love, CB," Becca joked.

"Whatever," she said. "The good news is Kevin knows some great people who can really help me get ahead at my job."

"Because L.A's filled with cutting edge medical science?" Becca said sarcastically. "Whatever floats your boat. But I'm telling you, California is not your kind of place. I saw what living here did to you. Why'd you come back?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know. Before you moved there in seventh grade, you were a cute little dork with pigtails and glasses. But then when you ran away to NYC, you were..."

"Cool?" Circe asked. "Not a total nerd? Popular?" She flipped open her pink Motorola Razr. "Look. This was me before Caportane." In the picture, Circe had braces, glasses, freckles, curly red hair, and wore a pink polo, beige khaki skirt with knee-high socks and Mary-Janes. Ugh. Talk about the stereotypical dorky ginger girl. "Bella and Jess helped me get through life."

"You got...Californized," Becca said vaguely. She knew something about her was definitely different. Not to mention the fact she was a total bitch fifty percent of the time. But that was just her. She was always a bit edgy.

"Whatever that means." Circe put the box of cooking stuff outside her door. "The garbage man will take care of that."

"Oh, come on. Aren't you at least gonna write them a thank you note?" Becca said.

"I would, except I'm not thankful," Circe reminded her. She looked through the rest of the stuff. "What is with all this suburban housewife shit? Now, if someone would get me a pair of those Dolce heels I saw at Fred Segal last week, then I'd write them a thank you note. I mean, a 'Domestic Goddess' apron? Well, I guess I could wear it to a Halloween party."

"Circe was a goddess from the Odyssey," Becca reminded her.

"Yeah, but a cool one," she reminded her. "I mean, she slept with Odysseus. Seriously, where the fuck am I gonna wear an apron?"

"Can you do us all a favor and cheer the hell up? Dance around to some of your annoying girly pop music or something. It sounds like you're planning your funeral instead of your marriage." Circe sighed dramatically. "Here lies Circe Beaker. Police say she was hit with a Calphalon pot before being strangled with an apron. The suspects? Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald."

Becca burst out laughing. "You are insane, my friend."

Circe's phone chimed. "Can you get that?"

Becca flipped it open. "Hey, Circe. Sorry I couldn't make it down there for your wedding, I had to work. Blah blah blah. Anyway, congratulations (for you at least) and know I'm thinking of you. Xo, Nate." She shut the phone. "Something you want to share with the class?"

"He's just a friend," Circe said, looking away.

"Circe," Becca said seriously. "Do you love Kevin?"

"Yeah," she said, hesitating. "Of course. He's my husband."

But Becca was pretty good at reading people.

**PRESENT DAY **

"Welcome back to Los Angeles County, population three million," Circe snapped at Kevin Wilson. "How was Switzerland?"

"Well, nothing much has changed here," he said cooly. "Not you, at least. I tell you, I wasn't surprised when the law finally caught up to you. It was bound to happen sooner or later. That YouTube song was pretty catchy though." He smiled. "'Oh snap, oh crap, Special Victims Unit's back! Tonight imma fight till I see the police lights! iJustine called the cops, now I'm sitting in a cell like...'"

"I get it," she interrupted. It was pretty embarrasing to have a video made about you by some blonde bimbo and a gay emo kid. If it wasn't for iJustine and her iPhone (and the iPolice), she wouldn't be in this mess. And she actually liked Tik Tok, the Ke$ha version and not the parody, that was.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Funny, since in your Facebook message, you specifically said 'We need to talk.'"

"The Smiths are back," Circe blurted. "And Bella gets into LAX at 3:30 today, unless there's, like, a freak hurricane or something."

"Shit," Kevin said.

"Yeah, exactly. And Peter, too. Apparantly he works at a ski resort in Montana."

"What does he have to do with this?" Kevin said.

"The point is, he knows what we did a few years ago, and I know he'd tell everyone."

"You mean, what you did," he corrected.

"What _we _did," Circe insisted. "You're just as guilty as me, if not more. And that's what I'm gonna tell the FBI."

"You wouldn't tell the Feds," Kevin snapped. "Might I remind you of our agreement?"

"Might I remind you of the law?"

"You're one to talk," Kevin snapped. He leaned in so nobody could hear. "If you and your little cop friends want to stay alive, you won't tell anyone anything."

Circe gulped. "I should go," she stammered. She threw a hundred-dollar bill down. Screw trying to talk to Kevin. She knew better than everyone that never worked. "Good luck with...whatever."

Halfway down Melrose, she bumped into a couple of teenagers. Um, literally.

"Jesus Christ," one of them snapped. "Look where you're going. Seriously. You nearly, like, killed Emily." She reminded Circe of...herself.

"Omigawssssh," Mini-Circe continued. "Like, for real. What's wrong with you?"

"Rachel, chill," Mini-Circe's friend said. "It's cool."

"No, it's naaaawht! Some bitch assaulted you, and-" She looked up. "Wait. Omigod."

"Are you Rachel Allan?" Circe asked.

"Hold on. Do I know you?" Rachel snapped.

"Sort of. I'm kind of your mother."

**BIG SKY, MONTANA**

"Can I sit here?" someone asked, startling Nate Benson.

"Um, sure," he said.

"I'll have a beer," the woman asked the waitress, Justine C. "Hi. I'm Karen. I'm from Oregon."

"Nate," Nate introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Karen said, smiling. "You're Nate Benson, right? I really enjoy your column in the L.A Herald."

"Thanks," Nate said. "But I'm kind of done with California for now."

"What are your plans, then?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe travel a little, start a blog or something. Maybe I'll go back to working at CNN. Or not." Why was he blabbing all this to some woman he didn't know? Must be the beer. "Honestly, I'd like to settle down. Start a family." Where did that come from?

"I hear ya," Karen said. "I'm in accounting. I gave up the big city ideal a long time ago. It's not all it's cracked up to be. And the drama! It's like perpetual middle school."

"Definitely," Nate agreed. "You never know what to expect from anyone."

"Speaking of, are you still seeing that scientist? Circe something?"

Nate shook his head. "We never actually dated. We used to in college, but she's just not right for me. Actually, she wasn't right for anyone, except maybe Al Capone. Anyway, you never know what to expect with her. Half of the time, she's actually a decent person. The other half, well, that's the Circe you read about in the news." He actually felt bad for her. It was pretty hard to act like her. He shuddered, remembering her embarrasing post-arrest Facebook update.

**Circe Melissa Beaker (8:25 PM PST):** Wow...I got arrested yesterday...for illegal experiments aka 2nd degree felony assualt :P WTF?? Anyone know a good defense attorney? O.o

**21 people like this.**

"But we shouldn't judge her," Nate continued. "She's been through a lot. Her family was less than nice. When she was fourteen, she ran away to New York." Oops. Only him and Bella knew that, and he promised not to tell anyone. Blame it on the alcohol, baby. "I mean, it's still no excuse, but she's definitely had it pretty bad."

Karen nodded wisely. "I know what it's like to be involve with a person wrong for you. My sister-Kathy-married this man after an oops-pregnancy. She didn't believe in birth control. They kept having kids, even though the flame burned out a long time ago. Truthfully, I think he's involved with his partner. He-Elliot-is a detective for the NYPD Special Victims Unit."

Nate downed the rest of his drink. "Elliot Stabler?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Well, I met him briefly while following the Caportane trials," he explained. "He seemed a little tense. And he was pretty close with Liv, his partner. Is that who you're talking about?"

Karen nodded. The waitress, Justine, perked up suddenly. "You need anything?"

"Nah," Nate said. She looked familiar, but from where?

"It's so complicated. I don't get why they don't get divorced already," Karen insisted. "Kathy and Elliot, I mean. Obviously they're not right for each other."

"It's hard. Sometimes someone you used to love is like a security blanket. But we all have to grow up eventually." Funny how alcohol made him a wiser person. "I just realized that. But it's a big lesson."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, I have a meeting tomorrow, so I should go back home. It was nice meeting you though." She pulled out a business card: _Karen Gervais-Accountant. _555-1032. "I'd love to get to know you better. Let me know if you'd be up for drinks again one night." Karen stood up.

"I'll get back to you," Nate replied. Just what he needed: a non-commital relationship with someone who didn't experiment on people and get thrown into jail nearly every week. "Good to hear. Night."

Justine looked up from the bar. "I'm closing up. You want one more drink?" she asked.

"No thanks," he said. "You know her?"

"She comes in sometimes," she explained. "A regular."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Not too long, actually. I'm saving for school, but I just moved here," the waitress continued. "I bought an apartment, so I'm in it for the long haul, as they say."

"Nice life," Nate commented.

"You have no idea." Justine smiled funnily. "I kind of had no choice but to come here. My family situation was...getting kinda bad. But whatever, what's in the past is in the past. I guess I'll see you around too."

"Well, nice to meet you, Justine," he said politely. He was beginning to like this place. It was a hell of a lot better than Los Angeles County, California.

**FOUR SEASONS HOTEL**

**ROOM 512  
**

"How long are we going to go on like this?" Olivia snapped at Elliot.

Elliot looked up from the TV. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of _talking_?" Olivia retorted. "Look. You've been sulking all week, you won't break the news with Kathy, and you've barely said two words to me."

"This case has really gotten to me, Liv."

"I know that isn't it," she insisted. She sat down next to him. "Elliot. You told me you were over Kathy. You KNOW you're over Kathy. Everyone knows you're over Kathy. Why can't you-"

"It's not that simple!" he burst suddenly. "You have no idea what it's like! Not only do we have five kids, I also have a daughter that's bipolar, a niece who's missing, and a partner that I-" He stopped himself.

"You what?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"No, Elliot. Tell me!" Liv demanded, shocking Elliot and herself. She had never been this pushy before. "I'm sick of you never saying what you feel." She grabbed his face. "What is it?"

"Since I saw you, I knew I loved you," he admitted. This was the first time he had ever said anything like that, even after their drunken, awkward one night stand. "I knew you were the one for me. It was only bad timing."

"El..." she whispered.

"Shh." He reached around her and drew her towards him in a kiss. He was her partner...and the love of her life.

She didn't know how to react. This was something she had never felt... One night stands were common... True lovers happened, hardly, but they did happen... But this? Never would she have been able to think she would actually be feeling this, living this, enjoying this so much. Sure she imagined Elliot being on her.. in her.. but never did she think it would actually happen.

Her body hit the chillingly cold sheets forcing a finger to crawl up her back and give her a quick chill... Until his warm body hit touched hers.

His firm bare chest was within inches of her breasts. She loved what was resting underneath her hands that lay on his back. His sweat.. Her screams.. Their love. It was pure undeniable chemistry.

Their bodies molded together perfectly. With every movement the crevices of one another just fit.

Olivia couldn't believe the sound that came out of her. Something new. No time for second thoughts.

He was playing rough. She dug her nails into the middle of his back and slowly pulled her hands down to his side. Two can play that game.

She gave a small seductive smirk.

Unable to see his reaction, being that her eyes stayed shut, the movements and smooth pattern of the way he moved his body were what got to her.

He was her partner.. best friend.. and now lover...

The hour went by and it was over.

She turned her head to the side to meet his gaze. His blue eyes said it all.

He reached over her body, grabbed a sheet off the edge of the bed and pulled it over the lower half of their bodies.

There truly was a first time for everything.

* * *

**A/N: TIME TO TURN ON THE EO ALARM!!! EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO 333333 How'd you guys like that?!?! PLEASE review! And Rachel and Circe finally met...BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THAT??? Because EO finally happened! WOOT! Ahahaha jk, the Circe/Rachel thing will deff be important later on. But seriously, REVIEW! And stay tuned for chapter 8! **


	8. LA, I Love You

**A/N: HERE is chapter EIGHT! Finally! Sorry I haven't been on much lately but I've been busy with finals and stufff. But I'm back and so is this story so plz read and review! Thanks :D **

**

* * *

**_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now?"_

_-Hayley Williams, "Airplanes"_

**JANUARY 6, 2010**

It's hard for people to pinpoint the exact moment circumstances change. Because things change slowly-sometimes it's a whole year, month, or otherwise. For example, things always seem to change around seventh grade. People get braces and boobs, grow up, and start dating. Tings change again in college, in a new place with new people.

But for the people of Caportane, Los Angeles, California, population 648,021, the sixth of January was when things changed. And everyone knew it.

"Here I go," Elliot sighed, clutching the envelope with his divorce papers. Katy Beaker had notarized them before she left, but El never got up the courage to mail them back home, seal his fate. "Should I go for it?'

"If you don't, you never will," Liv insisted. Elliot crossed himself (he WAS a Catholic, after all) and dropped the thick package in the mail.

"I hope that was the right thin to do," El muttered.

"It was," she assured him. Something about the air in California made them more assertive. Maybe it was just the overexposure to the sun. No wonder everyone here was so crazy.

"Funny, everyone's been telling me that for years. Guess I should've listened sooner."

"All that matters is today," Olivia reminded him. She put her arm around him. The gesture shocked El. "Come on. We should talk."

"About…?" El asked.

"Last night. And us in general."

"Last night was…amazing."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, blushing in memory. "But what does that mean for our jobs? Our future? Things aren't the same between us and everyone's gonna figure that out sooner or later."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with our work, I don't see why we can't stay partners," Elliot pointed out, even though it was painfully obvious that their relationship had in fact interfered with their work. "We made it this fare. And as for my future, at least, well, I just sealed it." He laughed at the unintentional pun. "Liv, I'm not like those other one-night-stands you've had. I love you and I care about you. I'm…I'll never let anything bad happen to you." There was an awkward silence between them. They never really talked about what happened at Sealview-what happened in the basement. It was much easier to hide it. But they were bound to have to discuss it sooner or later-and what time was better than the present?  
"Something bad kind of did happen," Olivia admitted. "At Sealview. That day, Lowell Harris…tried to rape me. If it wasn't for Fin…" She sighed. "The Caportane cases brought it all back to me, especially Cassandra's kidnapping, Ophelia and her grandma, and the Cassidy thing. Thank God we came to town when we did. Cassandra and Ophelia would be dead and Cassidy would be still living with that bitch Beaker. The victims here are just as damaged as back east. They just hide it better."

"Oh, no," El whispered. "I should've been there. I shouldn't have let you go."

Liv shook her head. "I learned a lot there…I think it made me a better person in general. A better detective."

"Still," Elliot insisted. "I swear, I should've killed that son of a bitch when I had the chance."

"Death would be a reward for Harris, compared to jail," Liv reminded him gently. 'I needed to see him suffer in court. Court is always the hardest part for the perps. They have to face what they did." Not caring who saw on the busy streets of L.A, Elliot wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Olivia," he said quietly. "I'm sorry this happened."

"I love you too," she replied. "If I could turn back the clock, I would. But like I said, I had to go. I can't stop every perp out there, but I'll sure as hell try.  
As pissed as El was as Harris-and Fin, for leaving her alone in Sealview-he knew he had to let it go. It was what was best for them.

Liv half smiled. "And if anything, now I know how the perps we put away feel."

"So how does it feel to be an SVU perp? What was being in jail like?" Rachel Allan asked Circe Beaker. Once she got over the initial WTF-ness of meeting her, she actually wasn't so bad. Although talking to her was kind of creepy. Rachel couldn't help feeling like she was talking to herself. She was also worried an armed cop would pop out of nowhere and she'd be charged as an accomplice to some awful crime.

"It was TERRIFYING," Circe admitted. "You know that episode of 'Law and Order?' Where Mariska Hargitay went undercover in a women's prison and nearly got raped? Picture that, only without the camera crew, Ice-T appearance and dramatic background music. Thank God my lawyer bailed me out. I honestly don't know how people spend the night in those places."

"So you didn't join any gangs? Get any tattoos?"

"Nah. Honestly, I read the Wall Street Journal till my lawyer came. I was just worried something could happen. But actually, the worst part was court. Everyone knew I was guilty. Forget 'innocent until proven guilty.' Lucky me, one juror voted in my favor." She looked kind of sad. "It's true what they say on TV, you know. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in court. Those SVU people don't fool around with the law."

"Well, why'd you do it then?" Rachel demanded. "If you experiment on people and hold them hostage, you're gonna get caught. It's not that hard to figure out. Really."

"Okay, chill. I didn't hold them hostage. I mean, I asked Cass and Peter to help me with my experiments and I just…didn't tell them what I was doing. That's not nearly as bad as what ADA Cabot said."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, because any normal person would just take experimental medication. Come on, I think you can do a little better than that. Anyway, the Helsinki Code of 1964 states in section 34, subsection B, that all medical test subjects must give informed consent and be reimbursed for their services. And you didn't pay them, did you?"

Circe bit her lip. "Well, once I gave Cassidy a Fendi purse that I bought for a party but totally didn't go with my outfit. It was two thousand bucks. Hey, want some gum?" she offered. She should introduce her to Detective Benson. Rachel would have a very promising career as a SVU detective or prosecutor.

Rachel snickered. "First thing we learned in debate: the opposition always, always, ALWAYS tries to cause a distraction. Nice try, though. I can see why ONE juror would believe you."

"Yeah, well, it's not hard to cover your tracks."

"Why don't you just, oh, I don't know, not break the law in the first place?" she insisted. "Just do the opposite of what you usually do."

"It's complicated," Circe reminded her. If she told Rachel the truth, Dean Porter, that scam artist, would kill her. Her daughter. Her friends and family. And Nate. God, why had she gone and screwed things up between them again? _I'm such a fucking loser, _she thought miserably.

Rachel sighed, thinking. "Okay, what if one of your 'kids' died? What then?"  
"Well, that wouldn't have been fun."

"It's not funny!" she snapped. "You got in serious trouble and you could've gone to jail. Thank God I was adopted. You can't BE a parent. You still NEED parents."

"Ouch," she muttered. It especially hurt because of her own fucked up family. She basically raised herself in New York City after running away, modeling and waiting tables while living with her wild cousin Becca.

"It's about time someone told you the truth around here," Rachel crossed her arms. "One day you're going to grow up and realize the whole world doesn't revolve around you. Strange as it sounds, I actually like you. But I don't get you. Not at all."

**CAPORTANE POLICE STATION**

Cassandra was the first to notice when Bella came through the front door.

"Mom!" she shouted, hugging her like a little girl.

"Cassie!" Bella shouted. She hugged Mortimer next, before nodding at the LAPD-Caportane squad and glaring at Dean Porter.

"Hey, guys," she said casually.

"Where were you?" Cassandra demanded immediately.

"I had to leave. I had no choice," she insisted, glancing at Dean, who nodded for her to continue. "Dina and Don and…some other people were out to get me. I had to get out of there. Thank God the Smiths helped me out."

"Why'd you guys care about aliens anyway?" Justine cut in. Bella looked uncomfortable.

"It was kind of a financial thing," Circe explained. "I mean, if we marketed male pregnancy, we'd make millions. That's how Kevin Wilson got Mark Stabler to-"

Dean elbowed her. "Ouch!"

"To what?" Elliot demanded.

"Nothing," Bella said quickly. 'Everything's fine!" She smiled nervously.

"If there's something going on with my brother, I have the right to know," Elliot insisted. "He's been missing for years. Where is he?"

"El," Liv whispered, touching his arm gently. Cassandra raised her eyebrow. She knew from watching "Law and Order" that it was frowned upon for detectives to be so close.

"It's confidential," Dean answered for everyone.

"That's bullshit," Elliot yelled. "Something's going on with you guys and my family, and I want to know about it before I call the REAL FBI headquarters in DC. Now tell me: Where are Mark and Cassidy?"  
"Elliot, Mark's dead," Dean explained. "And I don't know where Cassidy is. You'll have to ask her little friend iJ."

"What?" Justine asked innocently. "So we talked during the trial. Big deal. That doesn't mean I know where she is."

Elliot looked around angrily. "Come on, Liv," he said slowly. "We're going home. I'm done with this group of wackjobs."

"Wait-" Lazlo Curious interrupted. El had forgotten all about him.

Olivia addressed Dean. "You're a pathetic excuse for an FBI agent." She glared at the rest of the Caportane crowd. "You guys make me sick," she snapped, before following her partner and lover out the door.

**BIG SKY, MONTANA**

"Fancy meeting you here," Nate Benson joked in the Summit Hotel lobby to Justine Cabot, a.k.a Cassidy Elle Stabler. "Am I seeing double? I thought you were a bartender."

"I'm a multitasker," Justine said. "What can I say? So how's everything."

Nate shrugged. 'I like it here so far." More and more, it was dawning on him he'd have to come up with some sort of permanent solution. He had no job and needed to do something about his L.A apartment if he decided to stay here. Karen Gervais, the accountant and editor in chief of the local paper, offered him a position. It was tempting. He didn't want to go back to L.A and have to deal with Circe Melissa Beaker, Bella Jennifer Goth, et. al. he was always getting sucked up in their drama. He couldn't believe he thought Circe could be a decent person during that crazy December week. Ugh. Staying here seemed like the better offer.

"Good," Justine said, smiling. "As an employee, I like to hear that."

Nate studied her face. She looked very, very familiar.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look so good. I mean, no offense."

"Honestly, I've been feeling crappy all day," she admitted. "I think I need a day off or something." Justine looked down.

"Don't we all?" Nate joked. His Verizon Blackberry Tour buzzed in his pocket. "Hold on." He turned around.

"Nate Benson, can I help you?" There was a humming noise on the other side, then nothing. He hated hang-up calls, and since the Caportane trials he'd been getting them more and more. "Real classy," he muttered, turning back to the desk.

"You were saying?" he asked. But she wasn't there. "Justine?" He peered over the desk. She was lying unconscious on the floor. "Holy shit!" he shouted. "You! Call 911!" he shouted at the nearest person. She was still breathing normally, for now, at least. Good thing, he had skipped most of the CPR lessons in high school health class. "Hang on."

"Who's hurt?" the EMT demanded.

"Her," Nate said, pointing to Justine. "I didn't move her. Just checked her breathing and heart rate. She just passed out."

The EMT took one look at her and looked back up at him. "Shit, dude. Do you know who that is? That's Cassidy Stabler. The Special Victim who went missing last month. I'm gonna go ahead and call SVU, alright?"

Nate nodded in disbelief. He knew she looked familiar. Oh, he was going to KILL Circe Melissa Beaker.

"You're not coming home," Cragen insisted over the phone.

"Yeah, we are," El insisted. "You should hear the crap these losers come up with."

"You don't understand. I got a call earlier…they found Cassidy."

"Well, where is she?" he snapped impatiently.

"In the hospital," Cragen sighed. "Due to some unknown medical condition."

"Fucking whore," Elliot muttered.

"Who?" Liv asked from across the hotel room. She was quickly packing all her clothes.

"You get a warrant out for Beaker," he ordered. "I want her ass in jail by midnight."

"Circe Beaker?" Olivia asked.

"We can't charge her again. That would be double jeopardy. You'll have to talk to her yourself."

"Oh, I'll do that, all right."

"And you also need to pay a visit to that lawyer, Mary-Sue Pleasant," Cragen added.  
El's anger flared. His family was in danger and he had the nerve to put more demands on the two? "What does she have to do with this?"

"Ask Agent Porter," he said vaguely before hanging up.

"I take it we're staying in L.A?" Olivia guessed.

"Screw Cragen. I'll get her. I'll get all of them," he threatened. "Nobody gets away with this nonsense in our jurisdiction."

Who's the bitch now?

**LAGUARDIA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

"Hi," Kathy Gervais Stabler said breathlessly at the check in desk. After leaving the kids with a babysitter, she bought the next plane ticket to LAX. "Checking in for the midnight plane to L.A?" she asked, handing over her ID.

"Good to go," the attendant said. "Have a nice flight."

"Thanks," Kathy said as she walked towards security, determined. Elliot wasn't answering her calls, and had been acting strangely. So she was going to surprise him. It was her only chance at figuring out what was wrong with him and saving her marriage.

"…as you can see, weather should be nice on the West Coast," the weatherman was saying on TV. "Tomorrow, we'll be seeing a beautiful sunny day, with a 20% chance of light afternoon showers."

And a 100% chance of drama.

* * *

**A/N: OOOH MAN! Drama is coming to Caportane once again :) Please review, please? And watch for updates :) **


	9. Say Nothing

**A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter Nueve :) Sorry for the delay, rofl. I was in Florida :) **

**BTW, if you haven't read Justice Never Rests, go read it. Or else you will be clueless XD**

**Anywhooo, enjoy and R&R 333**

**

* * *

**_"I never thought that you would be the one, acting like a slut when I was gone, maybe you shouldn't (ooooh) kiss and tell."_

_-Kiss & Tell, _Kesha

**CAPORTANE HOSPITAL**

**3rd FLOOR**

"Hey. You."

"...tomorrow at the latest, I promise," Circe said into her white iPhone. "Yeah, definitely! Thanks. I'm totally sorry. Everything's been pretty hectic around here, but-"

Elliot grabbed her phone. "This is DETECTIVE Elliot Stabler. Dr. Beaker can't talk right now, she's busy talking to the police. Yeah, well ask her yourself." He hung up angrily.

"Oh yeah, you can totally use my phone and ruin my job, that's cool, thanks for asking," she snapped. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? MY problem? What the fuck is the matter with you?" He didn't wait for her answer. "You tell me why my niece is in the hospital with an 'unidentified medical condition.'"

Her phone rang again. Elliot hung up.

"You can't take that!" she protested. "That's illegal."

"'That's illegal!' You're one to talk. I swear, if anything happens to her, you're looking at attempted murder."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" she asked.

"My boss got a call from an EMT in Big Sky, Montana, of all places."

"I knew it!"

"Anyway, this guy Nate Benson was talking to her when she collapsed. I figured you of all people would know what's going on. Care to enlighten me?"

"Nate?" she asked.

"That's what I said!"

"Wait, Nate Benson, as in Nate Benson from the L.A Herald?"

"I don't know how much clearer I can make myself!" he yelled. "And don't bother coming up with some little excuse. I've heard it all. You have NO IDEA what I've gone though. What I see every day. You're nothing compared to..." He stopped himself before mentioning Harris. Liv would be pissed if he told her secret to some stupid piece-of-shit perp. "...other people. You couldn't last a day in me or Olivia's place. I'd like you to see the kind of people the deal with, and the people we've helped. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being. You have no idea what it's like to be a victim."

"You don't know anything _about _me," she snapped. "Oh, and I'd like my phone back, thank you." She grabbed her phone from Elliot.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM:** Circe Beaker

**TO:** Rachel Allan

U were right, something bad DID happen. Rly sorry :( :( :(

**UCLA **

**FILM DEPARTMENT**

"Welcome to Caportane, located in sunny Los Angeles, California. I'm your friendly host, Cassandra, and boy, are you in for a treat!" She winked. "Let's just say that if your lifelong dream is to visit the local jail or courthouse, or even to be featured on Law and Order, then you'll fit in great here." She was filming a satirical documentary about Caportane for the New York Film Academy's "This Is Our Town" contest. She was an L.A girl, but always pictured herself living in Tribeca, in Manhattan.

"And, cut!" Juliette shouted, stopping her camera. "Great job! Cass is back."

Cassandra grinned, feeling the usual surge of energy she felt on set-no matter what side of the camera she was on. Since her mom returned, she felt happier than ever. "Thanks, Jewels. Hey, did you ever hear from Rachel again?"

"The peppy redhead? After last week, no." They had hung out at the campus coffeeshop, but hadn't heard from her since. "I think she went back to Michigan or Minnesota or whatever." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"She was cool," Cass continued. "She reminds me of someone, but I don't know who."

"She looks like a cross between Amy Adams and that girl from 'Secret Life of the American Teenager.' But younger."

"I guess. Hey, I was going to grab lunch with my mother. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I do miss Bella's signature wit," she joked. "Did you ever figure out why she left?"

"The FBI agent she worked with-Dean Porter-said that they were involved in some ponzi scheme with aliens and they were getting death threats? I don't know. Honestly, all that matters is the present."

"And in the present, the Goth family is reunited, you're not on some overbleached fitness whore's hit list and everything's perfect. Speaking of, my dad finally agreed to meet Monty." She smiled. "It's about time he woke up and realized all Hispanics aren't gang members. His family's very wealthy, in fact. They're a big benefactor of UCLA. I think that did the trick."

"Go, girl!" Cassandra cheered. "Old Consort's finally coming around."

"Guys!" someone shouted.

"Hey, iJ," Juliette greeted her.

"I need to talk to you," she shouted. "I got anonymously sent this link earlier. You need to see it." She clicked on a video on her phone.

"Agent Goth, do you hereby agree to complete confidentiality regarding Operation Melrose, also known as case 168-d?" Porter asked sternly. "And do you hereby agree to enter the Witness Protection Program?"

"Yes, i do," she said.

Dean leaned in. "Remember, not a word to anyone. Or you know what will happen," he said threateningly. Bella nodded.

"What is this?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know," Justine admitted. "Sounds like some sort of underground mafia contract. Should we tell Stabler and Benson?"

Cass nodded. 'We have to," she said. Her throat went dry. She couldn't believe she was getting caught in ANOTHER drama. "Juliette, you in?"

Juliette nodded. "Yeah," she said. 'We're in this together."

"And there's something else," she added. "Another video. I think this is Olivia."

This video was more grainy than the last. It looked like Olivia was standing next to some gross, stocky guy in a cop outfit.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked.

"What every guy wants," Pedocop said creepily. "And you're gonna give it to me."

"We've gotta tell them," Cassandra said. "My mother can wait. This can't."

**LOS ANGELES COUNTY PENITENTIARY**

"Well, well," Dina Caliente said, leaning back in her uncomfortable metal chair. "I never thought you'd come around."

"Never thought you'd get sent here, either," Dean Porter retorted. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"You can thank Detective Olivia Benson," Don Lothario snarled. "Thanks to that bitch and her League of Justice, the _plan _ got ruined."

"Not to mention Circe Beak-whore," Mary-Sue Pleasant added. "I told you I wanted that bitch out of the picture."

"The situation has gone from bad to worse," Dean said. "Not only is Bella back, so are the Smiths."

"You're kidding!" Dina snapped.

"And iJustine's on to us," he added, looking at Mary-Sue. "I guess she found out you weren't really a realtor. Pretty crafty for a blond."

"Hey!" Dina snapped.

"He doesn't mean you, dearie," Mary-Sue assured her. "Are you sure she knows?"

"She got you on video selling her the house."

"Shit!" she swore loudly, inviting a glare from a guard. "This is awful."

"It's not awful," Don insisted. "It just makes our new plan more complicated."

"And what is our plan?" Dina asked.

Dean produced a piece of paper from his briefcase. "Well, let's start with the Smiths," he said. "Let's put it simply. Their mutated-advanced, really-form of DNA is an asset to society. If we can capture that and market it to the public, they'd go crazy. Come on. They're disease and injury resistant and can live for nearly twice as long as normal humans. Which brings us to Kevin Wilson, who says the DNA originated somewhere in the next-closest solar system. He knows the gene that determines if a baby will be 'alien' or not. He even knew Mark Stabler, who supposedly had a half-alien kid, Cassidy. As well as the Curious brothers. The astronomers. And lucky for him, he met Circe Beaker, young, naive, and desperate for attention. Not to mention money. And she was a victim of abuse, making her more likely to become an abuser herself. Unfortunately, she's friends with Bella Goth, who found out about her 'projects' and threatened to turn her in unless she stopped."

"She was going to expose us," Mary-Sue continued."We couldn't let that happen. So we decided to put the Smiths in witness protection and pay Circe to keep her mouth shut. As for Bella, well, we couldn't let her run free. We decided to put her in WPP as well."

"You could have told us!" Dina protested. "We killed that agent of yours, thinking it was her, to prevent _your _secret from getting out."

"Well, you two had your own agenda, being the sneakiest hit team in L.A. What about that corrections officer, Lowell something?"

"Harris," Don said. "And he's a good buddy of mine. He wanted revenge on Detective Benson, as did Richard White, God bless his soul. He just got out of jail. The circumstances had to be right for Olivia to come out to L.A. It just so happened that we're experts on revenge, and the timing matched up with your plan." He smirked.

"Is Lowell here?" Mary-Sue asked.

"Yeah," Dina said. "He's right there." She pointed to a buff, clean-shaven prison guard in the corner. Prison had been good for him; he got some insider tips and got back in shape. Now that he was out and back at his old job (California was a lot more lenient), he was ready to see Olivia again. And she wouldn't see it coming.

**TRIANGLE BAR, FOUR SEASONS HOTEL**

"I wonder if we'll ever go home," Olivia sighed wistfully. This L.A hiatus was great, but everything must come to an end eventually. And she was getting sick of it all, the driving, pollution, and the people. Their case was turning into a bad soap opera. And aliens? Bitch, please. What were these people taking?

"We will," Elliot assured her. "We'll get our perp."

"Whoever these Caportane perps are, they're good," Liv said. "I think they're right under our nose."

"Like this?" Elliot said, tickling the spot under her nose. Normally, she would've been pissed off by such a cheesy gesture, but now it seemed almost cute. Weird. Olivia giggled-since when did Bad-Ass Benson giggle? She needed to get out of California ASAP before she dyed her hair blonde and got a boob job.

Elliot leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Elliot!" a shrill voice shouted.

El turned around, only to face a very shocked Kathy Stabler. "Kathy, please, i can explain."

"Oh, don't worry, I think I get it," she snapped, stomping away. "You two deserve each other.

"So I take it you're 'Mrs. Cabot?'" Nick King snapped. "Nice going. I know people with issues, but you take the cake."

Circe Beaker turned around. "I take it you're Nick. And I think the issue is that your 'girlfriend' isn't who she said she was. You should be mad at her for lying."

"You know, if I had to run away from home and move 1600 miles, I'd lie too," he reminded her. "She could die, and it'll be all your fault. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's the law!" Nick shouted. "You're a lowlife."

"And you're an overly righteous high school senior who happens to have basic legal knowledge," she snapped.

"You know what? Whatever her name is, JC-Cassidy's my friend. And friends stick by each other no matter what. No wonder you don't have many."

Circe thought of her friends. Before she got arrested, she was pretty popular and went out a lot-to parties, bars, weddings, that sort of thing. But afterward, she barely talked to anyone. Only her friends from New York and Philadelphia bothered to say hi once in a while.

"Cassidy's awake," the nurse announced. She had gotten transferred to Caportane Hospital that morning, as she was classified as a runaway. "You're both relatives, right?"

"I'm her cousin," Nick lied. "But I don't know who she is. I've never seen her before in my life."

* * *

**A/N: OOOOH drama! LOL! Chapter 9 is done 3 I'll be posting chapter 10 later, with a HUGE cliffhanger! Then I'm off to my lake house for 3 weeks, hehehe :) I'll try to finish this before the end of the summer, but if not...c'est la vie. :P PLEASE review and remember to read Justice Never Rests first ;) **


	10. Gone with the Warrant

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10, the last chapter before i leaveeee :D Enjoy and don't forget to review. And brush your teeth-seriouslyyy. LOLJK. Here goess!**

**

* * *

**_"We've got four victims, two perps and no case."_

_-Captain Don Cragen, Law and Order: SVU "Philadelphia"_

**CAPORTANE POLICE STATION**

At least an hour after Liv and the rest of the squad arrived, Elliot stumbled in, looking more pissed off than usual.

"What's up with Officer Grumpy?" Detective Andrews sniggered to Ajay. Liv shot them a look and ran over to her partner. "How'd it go?" she whispered.

El steadied himself on the wall. It was obvious he'd been drinking. "I'm screwed, Liv," he said. "She knows about us. And it doesn't matter that I filed for divorce. She not only wants one to, she wants full custody of the kids. She doesn't think I'm a good influence. She also yelled at me about responsibility. Like it's responsible for her to take off on a moment's notice. Kathy left the kids with my sister, Elizabeth." He rolled his eyes. "And on top of that, my niece is practically dead and my son's gotten into partying."

"Cassidy and Dickie?" Liv asked. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Apparently Dickie didn't come home until five one night. He's drinking and doing pot, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well, we did some crazy things back in the day and we turned out okay, right?"

"I know. But I don't want my kids to live like I did. I wanted them to have a strong role model, not like my dad. I...I wanted better for them." Elliot shook his head sadly. "And Cassidy, well, I know this sounds stupid, but I figured I'd adopt her and take her back to the city. Help her finish school and get a job, that sort of thing. But now-"

"Detectives!" a girl shouted from the entry hallway. "We need you!"

"Great!" El groaned. "Duty calls."

It was Justine, Cassandra and her friend, what was her name? Julia? Julienne? Whatever.

"What's up?"

"We need to show you something," Justine said breathlessly. "Someone emailed me these videos." She played the cops both videos.

"Oh my God," Olivia said. "We've got to get Porter. This counts as evidence. Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex Cabot asked.

"I need you to get a warrant out on Dean Porter. Obstruction of justice. I can't believe I fell for that sonofabitch's lies again." She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about..."

Olivia shook her head again. "I'm fine. That doesn't matter."

Justine's phone beeped. She had a text from a restricted number.

"Tell Liv that Ill see her soon :) LH"

She read it out loud. "Who's LH?" she wondered.

Cassandra shrugged, looking at her iPhone.

"Shit," Olivia gasped. She went into the back room, known in the 1-5 as the "cribs." Elliot followed her.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Harris is back," Elliot said. "Call Cragen. You three, stay here."

Alex took Justine's cell. "Morgan, try and trace this," she said to the NYPD computer crimes detective. "Ajay, Sam, find out where Porter is. I'll get the warrant. Also, find that lawyer, Mary-Sue. And the Smiths."

"What about Bella? My mom?" Cassandra asked.

"She posted on Facebook that she was going to hang out with Circe Beaker. But she hasn't texted or called."

Lazlo Curious piped in. "But Circe's at work. She posted a picture from one of the hospital computers on MySpace."

"No, she's not," Sam insisted. "Her boss said she signed out an hour ago."

"I was supposed to meet Mom for lunch," Cassandra said.

"Morgan, trace Bella's cell while you're at it. I'm gonna go find a judge."

**LAX**

"So, this is Los Angeles International Airport," Karen Gervais said, impressed by the airport.

"You've never been here?" Nate Benson asked.

"Nope. Grew up in New York, moved to Montana when I was twenty. I'm thirty six and I've never lived anywhere else." She laughed. "I know your twenties and thirties are supposed to be your 'wild years,' but I'm a simple girl."

"Well, welcome to L.A. Once you come here, you'll wish you were back where you came from," he said. "You sure you don't mind coming here?"

"Nah. I could use some excitement in my life, and besides, I need to help my sister, Kathy, out with some stuff. She's having some issues with her soon-to-be ex husband."

"Kathy and Elliot are getting divorced?" Nate asked. He never really talked to the infamous SVU detectives, but obviously heard lots about them.

"Yeah," Karen sighed. "Everyone saw it coming. He even filed for divorce. But she caught him with his partner, Olivia, so she'll get the upper hand in court. What are you doing here?"

"I need to deal with my apartment, pay the bills, and talk to a couple of my friends." Not only did he want to yell at Circe, he also wanted to see Bella, now that she was back here.

"Ah," she said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

"Nate! Hey!"

"Isn't that Circe Beaker?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," he groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you quit your job, run away to some middle-of-nowhere place, then come back with some random, mousy-"

"I'll be right back," Karen snapped.

"Like anyone would talk to you after what you did," Nate said. "You're a self-centered, immature, little bitch. You think you can have whatever you want, but I've got news for you. We're all sick of your bullshit. You think you're better than anyone else, but you're just as bad, if not worse. Your own mother won't even talk to you!"

"That's really low," Circe said. "My mother was a bitch, and Skip Broke raped me. you don't know what I've been through."

Nate shook his head sadly. "I wish I could believe you, but I can't."

"Well, have fun in Montana, then," she said shakily. "With what's-her-name."

"Karen," he said. "Detective Stabler's sister-in-law."

"Right." Was she always going to run into members of the Stabler family or what? "Well, see you."

"I don't know how you can be friends with her," Karen said. "She's awful. If I were that judge, I would have thrown the book at her for sure."

"She's not my friend anymore," Nate insisted. "Well we were, but it's time to grow up."

"That's a good idea," she agreed. "Once a criminal, always a criminal."

"So we're just supposed to stay here?" Johnny Smith asked.

"Until we find Porter and the rest of them, yeah," Elliot said.

"I'm gonna meet you at the hospital, okay?" Justine asked.

"Okay," Elliot said reluctantly. Cassidy was doing much better-thank God-and he was going to see her. "Stay with Detective Briscoe."

"Don't worry," Briscoe assured him. "I've been in the biz for thirty years. I can handle some duck-faced scammer."

"El! I traced the text," Morgan Anderson shouted. "It came from a disposable phone, which is currently in a dumpster outside of Caportane Hospital."

"Oh, god," he said.

"Speaking of the hospital, Circe signed back in. But Bella's still MIA," Lazlo said.

"Nobody cares," Elliot snapped. "I'm heading over there right now."

"What's the deal with this Lowell dude, anyway?" Lazlo asked.

Liv looked at El. "He's a serial rapist and a corrections officer we caught in Spring '08."

"Well now, apparently, he's working at the L.A County Penitentiary. Where Dina and Don are currently being held," Morgan continnued.

"If you hear anything on any of them, you know my number. Liv, you good?"

She nodded, still looking shell-shocked. This whole day was a blur to her. The only thing that really registered was that Harris was back. And in the same city as her.

**CAPORTANE HOSPITAL **

**WAITING ROOM, 3rd FLOOR**

"Hey."

Justine looked up from her iPhone. Ew. It was Circe Beaker.

"Oh. Look who it is," she said coldly. "What do you want?"

"This seat taken?" Circe asked.

"I can't stop you." Justine resumed texting.

"How's she doing?"

She looked up. "Okay. Not that you would care."

Circe paused. "Should I talk to her?"

Justine shrugged. "If you think it would help. But she's never gonna forgive you, yanno. Nobody will.

"Cassidy?" Circe asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to get back to you about the Oprah thing," Cassidy said into her own iPhone. "I'm on my way out now. But I'll call you back, say, around ten tomorrow? 'Kay, bye." She turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, this isn't the Stupid Hoes Meeting. You've got the wrong room."

"Don't you even want to hear what I have to say?"

"No, not really." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"I guess Justine was right. I know nothing I say is a good excuse, but...when I was fifteen, my friend's boyfriend raped me at a party. I never got over it. That was also the same year my dad got arrested and my mom became an alcoholic. I ran away to New York and got involved in some pretty bad stuff. By the time I was a senior, I was a total hot mess."

"Some things never change," Cassidy muttered.

"Anyway, I came back to UCLA. But I still was never able to get over what I'd been through. My freshman year, I got pregnant with Nate Benson's baby. Rachel. Well now, she won't talk to me, my friends hate me, and I haven't talked to my parents in over a decade. Even my lawyer doesn't believe me. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to end up like I did."

"Well, thanks," she said slowly. "That's pretty decent."

"So what are you going to do now?" Circe asked.

Cassidy grabbed her suitcase. "I'm actually on my way out. I'm going back to Montana, and I guess I'll finish school and go to college. I want to go to law school. Hopefully ADA Cabot will write me a recommendation.

"Good luck," she said. "I guess I'll see you...whenever."

"Next month," Cassidy said casually. "Didn't iJ tell you? I'm suing you for 150,000 dollars." She smirked. "Come on. Don't tell me you didn't see it coming. You'll get the notice in the mail in a week or so. See you in court, Circe."

She walked out of the room and into the elevator.

What goes around, comes around.

"Hello, Olivia," a man said. Liv turned around from her desk, only to see Lowell Harris.

_Holy shit, _she thought.

"Why are you so shy, Detective?" He laughed evilly. "Aren't we all friends here?"

"You stay away from me," she said, reaching for her gun.

"Oh, honey. Don't you know that I'll never leave? You can't hide from me forever." He moved towards her.

She quickly dialed 911 on her phone before he had a chance to see what she was doing.

_"911, what's your emergency?" _

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAPPPP! *gasp* yes, this is where I leave you, because I'm a bitch XD LOL I'll hopefully finish this over the next 3 weeks and update upon my return. So please read and review! Peace out :D **


	11. Judgement at Caportane Part 1

**A/N: I'm baaack! And so is Time To Pretend…yay! :D I left it at a pretty intense spot next chapter, sorry bout that O.o Well, remember to read, review and eat your vegetables 333**

**

* * *

**_"It is the spirit and not the form of law that keeps justice alive." _

_-_Earl Warren

**LAX **

TERMINAL D

"Is anyone sitting here?" Cassidy asked a redhead girl and her blonde friend.

"Nah," Redhead said. "Go ahead." She moved her Victoria's Secret Pink tote bag.

"Hey! Aren't you Cassidy Stabler? The Special Victims Unit girl?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"Omigod, Emily, you can't just ask people if they're a Special Victim!" the redhead snapped. "I'm Rachel, BTW."

"Yeah, I am, actually," Cassidy admitted. "It's fine. Hey, aren't you Circe Beaker and Nate Benson's daughter?"

"Ew. Yeah," Rachel admitted. "You don't, like, totally hate me because of them, right?"

"Nah. Nate's pretty cool, actually. He saved my life. Literally. And I'm not judging you because of other people. I mean, my father was an asshole desperate for cash, so he claimed I was really half-alien, when he really slept with some skanky prostitute and got her pregnant and then had Circe Beak-_whore _adopt me to use in her experiments." She shook her head in contempt. "Pretty classy, huh?"

"Well, that's good," Rachel sighed. "I mean, that you don't hate me. That really sucks about your parents. Circe said something bad happened. I'm wicked, wicked sorry. Honestly, I don't like her much either. She's okay, but totally full of herself."

"That's so mean! She's your mother!" Emily said.

"Not really, Em," Rachel reminded her. "I mean, I don't hate her, but she gets on your nerves. What happened, anyway?"

"Well, as I just said, Beaker was convinced I was part-alien and wanted to see if 'aliens,' which are really just people with mutated DNA, could take the same drugs as humans. So she made me take this weird medicine shit. And obviously it didn't work, because I almost died two months later." She rolled her eyes.

"Aww," Emily said. "That's horrible! Paging Maury Povich!"

Cassidy giggled, picturing the episode.

"_Richard, you are NOT the father of Latoya's baby!" _Maury would announce, to the dismay of Latoya, who would get up and start shouting at Richard and the audience. _"And next time on the Maury show, we have a seventeen-year-old girl from L.A who claimed her foster mother not only kidnapped her, used her as a test subject for medical experiments!" _The audience would boo. _"But it gets worse! She wasn't even convicted! Now, I've seen some crazy stuff on here, but there's something pretty messed up about that!"_

"Seriously!" Rachel said. "It's like that episode of _Law and Order: SVU. _'Trials?' The one where Mariska Hargitay had all the flashbacks?"

"You're such a _Law and Order _nerd," Emily joked.

"Whatever. But you should totally sue! Take her to court! Bring her to justice!"

"Rachel, shut up," Emily said, snickering.

"I am," Cassidy said. "For a hundred fifty thousand dollars." She smirked.

"Nice job!" Rachel said, high-fiving her. "You show her!"

"This is a CNN Los Angeles Breaking News Report," the TV announcer said loudly. Cassidy looked up at the TV.

"Hello, I'm Tracey Fitzgerald from KTLA-TV, all the news, when you need it. We are currently standing outside of Caportane Hospital's main entrance, where four suspicious persons are reported to have entered. Two of them appeared to be the infamous Dina Caliente and Don Lothario, who were convicted of murdering Bella Goth last December. Currently, the SWAT team, NYPD Special Victims Unit, and LAPD are on the scene and not allowing anybody in or out of the hospital…"

"So should I dye my hair blonde for graduation?" Rachel asked.

"No, ew! You'll look like a whore! You were born to be a redhead."

"I _was _born a redhead," she pointed out.

"Shhh!" Cassidy said.

"…if anybody has any information about the intruders, please call the number displayed on your screen, or 911. Other breaking news, a 911 call was made from the Caportane Police Station, a division of the LAPD. The call was a hang-up, but police are currently on the way to investigate that call. On a brighter note, Toodles, the pregnant polar bear at the Beverly Hills Zoo is doing great and is due any minute." Tracey smiled at the camera. "I'm Tracey Fitzgerald, and this has been a CNN Los Angeles Breaking News Report. We now return to the regularly scheduled programming." CNN faded out and a "Family Guy" rerun returned to the screen.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Cassidy wondered out loud.

**CAPORTANE HOSPITAL**

"Sorry, honey. Nobody in or out," the guard at the door told Justine.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's been an intruder reported. A few, actually," he said.

"An intruder?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Someone was threatening the receptionist."

"What did they look like?" El pulled out a notepad, the "Handy-Dandy Notebook," as the kids called it. God, he missed them. He really hoped Kathy would listen to him so he wouldn't lose his kids.

"One of them, a female, was blonde and in shape. She was wearing a blue halter and tight jeans. The other was wearing a plaid button-down, jeans, and had a mustache. He was kind of guido-ish, actually. Another one, another lady, had brown hair in a ponytail and wore a suit. She was Asian. The last one was also wearing a suit, and he had a toupee-looking hairdo and a duck face, in my opinion," the guard explained.

He read the descriptions. And read them again. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled. The suspects seemed to be Dina Caliente, Don Lothario, Mary-Sue Pleasant and Dean Porter. "Are these them by any chance?" He pulled their pictures from his pocket.

"Yeah. All of them," the guard said, nodding. "You two better stay down here. Who knows what they'll try."

"I'm a cop," Elliot reminded him.

"Yeah, but we aren't making exceptions. Wait here."

Circe Beaker was hiding out in the hospital lab on Facebook chat with her friend Allie Eames, something she always did when she didn't want to deal with anybody else. Nobody was there, as it was way past closing time.

Circe Melissa Beaker: Heyy!

**Allison Eames:** CIRCE MELISSA BEAKER? Is that you?

**Circe Melissa Beaker:** Yup I'm back! How are you?

**Allison Eames:** I'm good, I'm good, lol, just got back from watching my friend's kid. HBU?

**Circe Melissa Beaker:** Sounds like a party, haha. Eh I've been better :P

**Allison Eames:** Aww, what's wrong?

**Circe Melissa Beaker:** EVERYTHING. Everyone hates me. :( :( :( :(

**Allison Eames:** Not everyone…

**Circe Melissa Beaker:** I mean in LA. I fucked everything up as usual

**Allison Eames:** Don't say that! I know this hasn't been a good few months, keep your head up and we're here for you 333 You should come work at NYU hospital with me! It's great! I know the chief of staff; I'll put in a good word for you.

Circe wasn't sure how to reply. She never had considered going back to New York, but she did have a lot of friends there. The people there (not including the SVU) were a lot cooler, and NYU did have a great hospital. She started typing.

"Hey! I really need to talk to you!" Bella shouted.

"Hey, Bella," Circe said, closing the Facebook window. "Sorry I never showed up today. Something came up."

"Whatever," she said. "Everyone knows. About the case last year. And Dina, Don, Dean and Mary-Sue are here. As in, in this building."

"Are you serious? We've gotta get out of here then."

Bella shook her head. "We can't. The hospital's on lockdown. Nobody in or out. They won't even let Detective Stabler out."

"Elliot's here?" Circe asked. She nodded.

"He wanted to see Cassidy, but she left. Where'd she go?"

"The airport," she said. "Right after she served me with a $150,000 lawsuit."

"Good thing she was able to leave in time," Bella said, ignoring the bit about the lawsuit. "Anyway, I was looking all over for you. I figured you'd be hiding out in here. Whenever I can't find you, you're either here or at the mall. You're so predictable."

"Or in jail," Circe pointed out.

"True, true." Bella nodded. "Hey, do you know anybody named Lowell Harris?"

"Ew!" Circe squealed. "I went to camp with him. _Such _a creeper. Why? Do you know him?"

"He's here too." Bella sighed. "He transferred to Caportane High after you left. He's not in the hospital, but around. Sam texted me. Apparently he was convicted of two rapes."

"Not surprising." Circe laughed. "I remember when he used to stalk me and my friends at camp. I told him he'd win the 'most likely to become a rapist' award."

"And one attempted rape," she added. "He worked as a prison guard and abused the inmates."

"Seriously?" Circe asked.

"Yeah. He could be anywhere," she said. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Cassandra! She's back at the precinct." Bella took out her Blackberry and dialed her number. "She's not picking up."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The latest members of the Slutty Bitches Unit," Dina Caliente snapped from the lab entrance.

"Hi, Dina," Bella said coolly. "I shouldn't be surprised you're here. After all, you did try to kill me. At least, the fake me."

"Well, I'm not one to let things slide." She snickered. "I couldn't help but overhear you were discussing Lowell Harris. He's a good friend of mine, actually."

"Oh, really?" Circe snapped. "You know he's only after one thing, and it's not your mind. Not like you have one."  
Bella gave her a look that said, _I'm the FBI agent. I'll do the talking. _

"I'd think twice about talking to me like that," Dina snapped. "I don't think you realize I have the upper hand here." She pulled a gun out from her purse, in her typical fashion.

"Yeah? Well I have this." Circe opened a folder on her computer, ignoring Allie's "Where are you?" chat messages. "Operation Melrose."

Dina scoffed. "I'm not scared of some computer files. You know nobody would believe you if you told anybody. And I'd kill you before you had the chance."

"Oh yeah? Watch this." She dragged the folder to her Gmail account and sent it to the LAPD "tips" address. "Now everyone's gonna know."

"You're going to regret that," Dina said slowly. Circe took off and ran out the emergency exit door. It was just Bella and Dina.

"Looks like your little friend flew the coop," she said smugly. "Shows how reliable she is. You need to pick better friends."

"And you need to _pick _a better M.O," Detective Stabler retorted, interrupting the scene. "Dina Caliente, you're under arrest for escaping from a federal penitentiary and threatening to murder Circe Beaker and Bella Goth." He grabbed the gun out of her hands and handcuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Nobody's going to believe them," Dina snapped. "You have no case."

"You have the right to remain silent," Elliot repeated. "That means shut up."

"Harris, please," Olivia pleaded. "Leave me alone. I'm a cop. What do you want?"

"You know damn well what I want," he growled. "You ruined my life. I had to leave the state because of what you did."

"I'm not the one who raped two women and countless inmates!" Olivia insisted. "That was your fault. Whatever you've been through, we can help you. But this isn't the way."

"What's the matter, Detective?" Harris smirked. "Afraid your knight in shining armor isn't going to come and save you?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I said, get _off _me!" Olivia shouted.

Cassandra, Ophelia, Juliette, and Johnny were upstairs in the locker room, too scared to do anything.

"Someone go out and cause a distraction," Juliette said. "Johnny?"

"Oh hell no," he said. "I didn't leave Witness Protection for _this._"

"Well, what do we do then?" she said.

Cassandra picked up her phone, but it was out of batteries. "Juliette?"

"I left my phone in my car."

"So we're just going to let a cop get raped," Ophelia snapped. "This is bullshit, you guys. I'm doing something. You guys can come with me or not. But Olivia saved all of our lives. She's devoted her life to helping victims and putting away perps. If it wasn't for her, who knows what could've happened? We've got to help her this one time." She opened the door, determined.

"Hey, you!" she shouted. "Leave Detective Benson alone!"

Lowell moved away from her, shocked.

"Police! Open up!" The LAPD Special Response Team broke down the police station door. "What's going on here?"

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson," Liv explained. "This man tried to rape me two years ago, and he broke in here and threatened me."

"Put your hands behind your back," the officer ordered as he read Harris his rights.

"You know? You're gonna pay, Detective Benson," Harris snarled. Olivia smirked again.

"Nice try, Harris. But you're still nothing. Just like two years ago."

"I've got half a million transferred," Kevin Wilson announced. He, a notorious embezzler, was transferring money from the hospital's research fund to their "personal" (a.k.a criminal) account.

"Keep going," Dean Porter urged. "Who knows how much time we have until the cops show up?

Don nodded in agreement. "I haven't heard from Dina either."

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Bella Goth snapped. "Stealing money again? How original."

"You three, stand up. You're all under arrest," Elliot ordered. His phone rang. "Bella, you're an agent. Take these dirtbags into custody."

Bella nodded.

"Hello?" he said.

"El, it's me," Liv said in a small voice. "I'm at the precinct. Harris came back. But I'm okay."

"Did he…"

"No. He came close though. The kids saved me, actually. Then the cops showed up," Olivia explained. "I'm fine. But…can you come here? Please?"

"I'll be there in ten," he promised. That was their partnership in a nutshell. They were always there for one another, no matter what happened. "Liv? I love you."

"I…I love you too," Olivia replied.

**PEOPLE MAGAZINE ONLINE**

**CRIME RETURNS TO CAPORTANE!  
**

Less than two months after the infamous Caportane Trials of December 2009, the Los Angeles city faced yet another crime spree. It all started with infamous "Special Victim"Cassidy Stabler, niece of detective Elliot Stabler, who was found unconscious in a Montana hotel. This discovery led to a complicated and outlandish ponzi scheme involving FBI agents, scientists, doctors, cops, revenge, murder, rapists, corrections officers, and yes, even aliens. Make no mistake, ladies and gentlemen; this was a case like no other. This series of events culminated in a threatened rape of a police officer, brave victims, and thwarted murder and embezzlement, not to mention a computer file of suspicious documents anonymously sent to the LAPD. Last night was a night that will definitely be written into the L.A history books-or at least made into another episode of "Law and Order."

**CLICK HERE TO READ THE FULL STORY.**

**

* * *

****A/N: Yess! The criminals finally got what they deserved! HAHA PWNED! Lol sorry :P Stay tuned for the next chapter and SERIES FINALE!**


	12. Judgement at Caportane Part 2

**A/N: Here it is, the second-to-last chapter of Time To Pretend *sob* I really am going to miss this story, but all good things must come to an end eventually. And while Benson and Stabler were fighting crime in L.A, think of all the perps that piled up back in Manhattan! I'm writing another sequel, BTW, but it won't be up till the fall. So calm yo selfff :D Read away!**

* * *

"_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." _

_-_"Closing Time," Semisonic

It was only about 6 AM (PST), but the courtyard outside of Caportane Hospital was swarming with people-cops, reporters, and the like. Even Captain Cragen was there, as he heard about the Harris/Caliente/Lothario/Porter/Pleasant debacle. Mary-Sue Pleasant was currently being questioned by Detective Loner, and the rest were already indicted and were awaiting trial. Even Shannen Theroux, Nate Benson's former co-worker, and Captain Buzz Grunt were charged as an accomplice. Emails between Shannen and Mary-Sue were found on her Blackberry, and in the "Operation Melrose" file Circe emailed were emails from Buzz saying how he wanted to kill the Smiths and Bella. They were screwed. One thing about L.A, in addition to late-night bars, clubs, and sushi joints, you could always find a late-night judge or grand jury. Who knew?

"You sure you're okay?" Elliot asked Olivia. Olivia nodded, looking at the Hollywood sign in the background.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just glad to see him get dragged off to jail again. He won't be leaving for a long time."

"Good. Are you testifying at his trial?"

Liv smirked. "Oh, hell yeah. I'm telling everything. No remaining silent for me."

"Definitely not," Elliot agreed. He looked at Ophelia and Johnny, who were holding hands. "Good job, guys."

"Thanks," Ophelia said, grinning proudly. "I really didn't do much. The LAPD did the dirty work."

"You stopped Harris," Johnny reminded her. "You'd make a good detective."

"Hmm, I'll think about it," she said.

"I can get you the number of the police academy I went to. It's a great job. I couldn't wish for a better one," Olivia offered.

"Thanks," she said. "I'd never thought about being an SVU cop. But maybe!"

"You should think about it," Johnny urged her. "You've definitely got the compassion. And the balls."  
They all laughed.

"Very funny," she joked.

"Ms. Ezarik, how does it feel to be caught in the middle of another criminal case?"

"Justine, what is your relationship with Cassidy Stabler?"

"Hey, iJ, what effect will this have on your filmmaking career?"

"Are you going to be testifying again?"

"What did you think when you found out about Dean Porter's criminal actions?"

"You'll have to excuse me," Justine said to the reporters, running off to where she saw Detectives Stabler and Benson, as well as Ophelia Nigmos and Johnny Smith. She didn't know them very well, but there was no better time than the present to start, right?

"Hey, guys," she said breathlessly. "What a night, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Nate Benson said suddenly, joining their circle. He looked up from his Blackberry Tour. "Well, Tom Wolinski offered me my job back. But I'm not taking it." He looked around, his eyes finally falling on Karen Gervais. "I think I'm going back to New York. CNN has an opening for a chief investigator, and I'd love to give Manhattan a try. I've heard great things about its criminal justice system, at least." He smiled playfully.

"Really?" Elliot asked. "Congratulations. Welcome to the Big Apple. Hey." He lowered his voice. "Thanks for finding Cassidy. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It was nothing, Detective," Nate said humbly. "I knew she looked familiar."

"She's back in Montana," Justine announced. "She said she overdosed on some illegal medication, but she's fine now."

"That's a relief," Karen said, smiling. "So, Nate, you're not going back to Montana?"

Nate shrugged. "Nah. I mean, a vacation's a vacation, but I need to get back to work." He smiled sadly. "Sorry. I know you needed a new reporter for the Big Sky Weekly. But I'll add you on Facebook."

"It's a plan, then." Karen seemed a little sad. "I'll miss your witty banter, though."

"Wait. Who's Tom Wolinski?" Olivia asked.

"Long story. Hey, do any of you know someone named Lowell Harris? I heard he got arrested too."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Another long story, but what the hell?" She laughed ironically. Like she said to El, it was time to stop the silence, one victim at a time. "Well, it was a couple of years ago. I was working undercover at a prison when…"

"I am so glad to finally see you," Bella Goth gushed to Cassandra. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Me either," Cassandra said. She wiped a tear from her face. "I thought you'd died. You have no idea what that felt like."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to Porter and stayed in L.A."

"You did what you had to do," Cassandra insisted. "It was your job. And your life."

"I'm really proud of you guys," Bella said, looking at Cass and Juliette. "You guys have been through more than I could imagine."

"Thanks, Agent G," Juliette said.

She laughed. "Come on, we're all friends. Bella's fine."

"I know. But Agent G sounds cooler." Juliette smirked.

"Yeah, Mom, it does," Cassandra agreed.

"You girls remind me of myself," Bella said, smiling. "It's good to be back."

"Okay, I don't know how people in movies run in three-inch heels," Circe Beaker interrupted. "It's impossible. I lost my shoes somewhere in the cardiology unit."

"Where'd you go, anyway?" Bella asked.

"I ran out of the lab, down the staircase, then all the way across the second floor. But I take it Dina got caught." She pushed the front door open. "Ow. Shoe shopping and pedicures at nine? I need new shoes for the indictment."

"You're too late," Cassandra reminded her. "The lovely bunch you're referring to was indicted half an hour ago. Sorry."

"And you didn't tell me?" Circe rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I might as well stay here, I've got work in an hour."

"I was too busy booking people. I _am_ an FBI agent," Bella reminded her. "And anyway, you ditched me."

"Oh, come on!" she said. "Give me some credit here. I did expose her evil plan. I'll probably be called as a witness, so it's good to be prepared."

"Definitely," Bella agreed. "But don't forget, you're not exactly innocent here either."

"Are any of us?" Circe wondered.

"She's got a point," Juliette agreed. "We all played a part in this case, good or bad."

"Yeah, but Circe almost _killed _someone," Bella said. "I tried to warn you. I told you something bad was gonna happen. I told you a million times."

"Okay, well, I think I learned my lesson," Circe interrupted them. Bella walked down the stairs into the courtyard.

"Aaah, fresh air at last," she gushed, walking over to where a large group was congregating."

"Hey, Agent Goth," Olivia Benson greeted her. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Detective Benson. Although I wish it was under better circumstances," Bella replied. "But, you know. Everything happens for a reason."

"Couldn't have said that better myself." Olivia laughed. "Oh, hi, Circe," she said coolly.

She nodded. "Hey."

"Uh, Circe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nate asked. He pulled her aside. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday."

"Nate, I'm really sorry for everything I did," she apologized at the same time.

Nate laughed nervously. "I think we both have a lot to apologize for. We can talk about that later. Can we just…move on and be friends?"

"Yeah," Circe said. "That sounds nice. But…what about Karen?"

"Eh. She's a little boring, and I'm going to work at CNN in Manhattan anyway, so…"

"You didn't strike me as a Montana person. Anyway, I was a bitch," she admitted. "But I'm giving up all my bitchiness, sluttiness, and especially my life of crime. In fact, I'm going to convert to Catholicism, take a vow of celibacy, and spend the rest of my life helping to cure AIDS in Africa." She smiled. "Just kidding."

"Okay. You had me worried there for a second. They don't sell Gucci in Africa."

"Come on!" she said. "I'm not moving to Africa. Just New York," she blurted, not even realizing it.

Nate's jaw dropped. "You're moving to New York?" he said a little too loudly.

"Who's moving to New York?" Elliot demanded.

"Me," Circe said, making stuff up as she went along. "My friend Allie works there. I think I'll work as a general practitioner for a while, since I don't know many researchers there. I heard it's great though."

Everyone was silent, except for Bella.

"Wow," she said. "Good for you!"

"You're going to have to register with the department of scientific investigations if you want to practice medicine," Elliot snapped. "I can get you in touch with DA Jack McCoy if you need help."

"Is that like…the sex offender list?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Elliot shrugged. "Hey, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

"Good luck," Olivia said, glancing at Elliot. "I guess we'll see you around then."

"Guess so!" Circe said peppily. Moving to New York was sounding better and better, and she pretty much just made it official. Or she just needed some sleep.

"You're gonna have to text me every two minutes!" Bella insisted. "Or I'll put you in Witness Protection."

"Oooh, scary," Circe joked. A guy in a blue sweatshirt and jeans was waving at her. She pointed to herself questioningly, and he nodded. "Hey, I'll be right back."

"We won't miss you," El muttered.

"Hey! You!" the guy called. "You're not Circe Beaker by any chance, are you?"

"That's me," she offered. "And you areee?"

"Josh Robinson. Assistant producer of _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_. I've heard some…things…about you."

"Oh really?" she asked coyly. "What…things…are people saying?"

"Nothing real bad, just that you experiment on people, sleep around, post your whole life on Facebook, and lie to the police. Oh, I also heard you slept with Don Lothario in jail."

"Ew!" she squealed. "I didn't do _that._"

"Just kidding about the last one," Josh said, smirking. "And are you saying you did everything else?"

"It's a long story," she admitted. "So what are you doing in L.A, Josh?"

"Dick Wolf loved _Justification _and wanted to film a whole series about crimes in L.A, and we wanted that new producer, Nina Caliente, on board, even though the whole reality-show thing was a bust," Josh explained. "So we're filming _Law and Order: Los Angeles _this fall."

"Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to help. I'm moving to New York in a month." Honestly, she hated Law and Order, and hated Nina Caliente even more. Having _both _of them around would be awful.

"Well, with you around, I guess we'll have some new material." He smirked. "No worries, I'm kidding. Even though you're moving, I'm sure you know this city better than I do. I'd love to hear about some of the good places to hang out around here, and I'll probably be in Manhattan mostly anyway, working on _SVU_."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you."

"Well, if you're free tonight, I could meet you at six," Josh offered. "I heard the Venice Beach boardwalk is pretty cool."

Circe hated Venice Beach; it was way too tacky and _Jersey Shore_-ish for her. She liked the show, but seeing all the gross tourists with tattoos and cigarettes was just nasty. Still, she found herself saying, "I'll see you there."

"Awesome." Josh grinned. "You know, you don't seem like a criminal."

"I get that a lot," Circe admitted.

"Not like the people we cast on _SVU_. But hey, every TV show could use a change eventually."

"Everything changes," she agreed. "As Mariska Hargitay would say, you either accept it or fight like hell all the way."

Josh laughed. "That's true." He looked at his watch. "I've got to get back to the studio, but I'll see you at six. Try not to end up in jail before then."  
Circe rolled her eyes. "LOL. Very funny. I'll be there, trust me."

"I'll be waiting."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**3 COLUMBUS CIRCLE**  
**NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

"This is the place I was looking at," Circe said, opening the door to the small apartment. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Josh said, nodding. "We'll be neighbors. I live two doors down."

"Serious?"

"Yup," he said. "I hope you have some furniture, though." The apartment was empty.

"Oh, definitely. It feels so weird, selling my house. I've lived in L.A forever," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "And it's hella cold here." She rubbed her bare arms, regretting wearing a pink halter top and jeans to New York in January.

"I'd invest in a sweater or two," he advised.

"Good call," she said.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about the lawsuit? You know, since you're moving?" Josh asked.

Shit. The lawsuit. Circe had completely forgotten she was being sued for "intentional infliction of emotional distress," whatever that meant, by her kind-of daughter (contrary to popular belief, Circe actually did care about Cassidy). "I don't know," she admitted. "It's my fault. I have no defense. I know I'm going to lose."

"Why don't you settle then?" Josh suggested. "The end result's gonna be the same, so you might as well save yourself the trouble."

"Well, Cassidy's determined to face me in court," Circe sighed. "She hates me. She won't go along with it."

"Then offer her enough to make her," he insisted. "Everyone likes money."

"I'll try," she sighed, taking out her phone.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**  
**FROM:** Circe Beaker

**TO:** Cassidy Stabler

Heyyy I'm sorry 4 wut I did how about we settle instead of going 2 court? That way we could both move on with our lives xo

**BIG SKY, MONTANA**

"So are you sure you don't mind me using your name in my book?" Justine asked Cassidy.

"Nah," Cassidy shrugged. She was already back at work. "I don't care. In fact, I love it."

"Good." She continued typing on her iPhone.

Cassidy's phone beeped. "I have one new text message. From Circe Beaker." She laughed and read the text out loud.

"Is she for real?" Justine asked, snickering. "'I'm sorry 4 wut I did, frowny face?' Seriously? Who does that shit?"

"I think she has a point," she admitted. "I honestly don't want to go through a seven-month trial. I just want what I deserve."

"If you settle, she wins," Justine insisted. "Don't give in, hun."

"She's offering me two hundred thousand dollars. And I think moving on would be best. I mean, it's time to start hating and start loving!" She giggled.

"You've been hanging out with me too long," she joked. "I guess you're right, though. Every war comes to an end eventually."

"Hey, what's your book even called?" Cassidy asked.

"I still don't know," Justine admitted. "I'm waiting for my inspiration." She sighed. So far, she had five chapters done. She expected to be finished by March. Shane Dawson and Brittani Taylor knew a great independent publisher, too. Her dream was becoming a reality-but she needed a title.

As if it was fate, "California Justice" by Five for Fighting began playing on the radio.

_Killed a man, I don't know what the fuss is_

_I'm just looking for some California justice. _

_Moral of the story, keep the straight and narrow_

_Your eyes on the ball and your hands off the sparrow_

_Every country needs one broken arrow_

_But at least we get Ronnie Reagan, Sonny and Cher-o.  
_

"How about 'California Justice?'" Cassidy suggested, pointing to the stereo. "It's a good song, and it has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, it does," she agreed. "California Justice, by iJustine. I like it."

"It's a deal then," Cassidy said. "Look out, New York Times Bestseller List."

"Oh, you know it."

**LAX**

"Goodbye, Los Angeles," Olivia Benson said dramatically. "Goodbye drama, criminals, aliens, and ridiculous cases. And good riddance, Lowell Harris." She grinned. Finally, she was _free. _She had testified against him and he got convicted. The others were still awaiting trial, but the Caportane District Attorney, Martha Serrano, was in charge of that.

"Glad to be leaving?" Elliot asked.

"So glad." Olivia sighed. "Ready to deal with Cragen, Lt. Tucker, Kathy, and whoever else comes our way?"

"After what we dealt with here, we can handle anything." Elliot grinned. "We're a team, Liv. Nobody can break us apart."

"That's for sure," she agreed.

"We will now begin the boarding process for flight 2015 to Chicago, Illinois. All passengers with special needs, small children, or unaccompanied minors may now board," the flight attendant announced. They were flying to Chicago, then LaGuardia. Finally, they were going home. For good.

"Oh, one more thing…" Elliot reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to give this to you yesterday, but…shit happened. So, Detective Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" He opened it, revealing a simple gold ring. He knew she wasn't a 12-carat diamond woman.

Olivia gasped and took the ring, sliding it on. A few curious onlookers began whispering. "_Absolutely,_" she said.

If anybody had told her she'd be here today, she would've laughed. The last few months had been crazy, and if it weren't for all the evidence, nobody would've believed any of it actually happened. But yet, here she was. She was even Elliot Stabler's fiancé.

And she was okay with all of it. What she had witnessed in her eleven years as an SVU detective was horrible. What she had witnessed in the last two months was even worse, and just plain ridiculous. But it was just part of the job. Her work in L.A was done, and it was time to get back home and help more victims.

"What are you thinking?" El asked.

"I'm thinking…that it's time to go home." She smiled, picking up her duffel bag and moving to the boarding line.

* * *

**A/N: IT'S DONE! YAY :D I think everything ended well, don't you? ;) Stay tuned for the conclusion, list of cast members (ahaha) and sequel this fall! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Nolita Fairytale Conclusion

**A/N: It's finally here, the conclusion of Time To Pretend and the California Justice series (for now!). This chapter includes lyrics from the song "Nolita Fairytale" by Vanessa Carlton, so if you haven't heard it, look it up! I thought it was a nice fitting song for this chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**OLIVIA'S POV**

_I know, you know_

_We don't see._

_We sow our truth, _

_Wait patiently._

A lot changed for everyone in the next few months after that fateful day. The tables definitely turned for Lowell Harris, Dean Porter, Mary-Sue Pleasant, Kevin Wilson, Dina Caliente, Don Lothario, and that reporter, Shannen Theroux. They all got convicted of conspiracy, obstruction of justice, attempted rape, attempted murder…well, I won't bore you with the list. All you need to know is that they'll all be put away for a long, long, time. Dean Porter's whole "Operation Melrose" scheme was uncovered, and everyone found out exactly what he was up to. Before Lowell was sentenced, he said to a journalist, "I'll get the bitch." Ha. Good luck, Harris. I know his M.O and all his dirty tricks. I've been a cop for too long to let one stupid perp intimidate me. Yes, what he did was horrible, and I'll never forget it. But it ended up making me stronger.

_I walk the streets with a song in my head (we ebb and we flow so)_

_Got my toes on my pup at the foot of my bed (my heart always seems to know)_

_Now take the glitz back, I want the soul instead_

'_Cause I found some kind of fairytale_

Things for the LAPD changed a bit, too. Remember Kathryn Beaker, Circe Beaker's hard-ass older sister? She ended up returning and nailing a job as the ADA of Caportane, California. In addition, the new LAPD Special Victims Unit was instated, and 13 new detectives were hired. However, Detective Jessica Garret was fired for unjust behavior, and Captain Buzz Grunt was found to be in connection with the Porter scheme. He, too, was arrested and tried. The evidence was insufficient, so his lawyer got the case dropped, but because of press attention he was forced to resign. Detective Ajay Loner is now Captain Loner of the LAPD Caportane division. There would be no more cutting corners over there. No case would go unopened and no stone left unturned. Justice was returning at last.

_I used to hover_

_Outside my truth_

_Always worry of what I'd lose_

The civilians of Caportane were doing just as well. Ophelia and Johnny finished up their junior year of high school, and Cassandra and Juliette are done with freshman year of college. Ophelia took my advice and decided to volunteer with the LAPD over the summer to see if being a detective was something she'd be good at. The Goth family is back together, and Bella's back to working for the FBI (so far, so good!). Rachel Allan, Nate Benson and Circe Beaker's daughter, ended up breaking up with her boyfriend. She didn't think it was a good idea to sleep with him if they were both leaving in the fall, but they decided to stay friends anyway. As for Justine, well, she wrote a book. That's right. "California Justice" by Justine "iJ" Ezarik made the bestseller list for June and July 2010. Who knew? I guess everyone is full of surprises.

_Take away my record deal (go on, I don't need it)_

_Spent the last two years getting to what's real (and now I can see so clear) _

_I hope you feel just like I feel_

_I found some kind of fairytale _

I can't say I was too pleased to learn that Circe Beaker was moving to Manhattan, but she's not as bad as she seemed. She's apologized countless times for what she did to Cassidy and Peter, but I don't believe in apologies. If she was really sorry, she wouldn't have done it. I do, however, believe in second chances, and I'm giving her one. She's not just a perp, she's also a victim, and I know how that can feel. Plus, she seems happy at her new job, with all her friends (turns out, she actually has a _ton_) and with her new boyfriend, Josh. He's one of the producers of _Law and Order _(oh, the irony). Elliot refuses to even talk to her, and he has good reason to. However, I'm trying to give people in general a break, especially her. Hey, we all deserve a little sympathy once in a while. And she knows if she tries any illegal experiments or other bullshit, she'll be on the next bus to Rikers Island. And that's not a very nice place. Nate Benson also moved to New York, where he investigates and writes stories for CNN. Things never worked out with him and Kathy's sister. Montana just wasn't the right place for him. Instead, he's dating-wait for it-Alex Cabot! We went out for drinks one night after work and they hit it off. One thing led to another, and the rest is history. They were another couple I'd never expected to hook up, but they're surprisingly compatible. I'm truly happy for them, and I'm glad they found each other.

_Want a garden by the ocean tide_

_Because I lose my way searching for stage lights_

_Well, Stevie knows, and I thank her so _

'_Cause it's your seeds I sow_

_And now I know. _

Cassidy went back to Montana, but decided she didn't want to work there forever. She ended up settling her case with Circe for $200,000, which was actually more than she sued for, but Circe wanted to settle the case so she could move. She's going to finish school there and then apply to UC-Santa Cruz, and then hopefully go to law school, with the help of Peter Wilson (funny how victims stick together). Universal Studios offered her a movie deal, but she turned them down, which was a good choice in my opinion. She said she didn't want to become a Hollywood sellout. She also didn't want to glamorize child abuse and what she had been through. Instead, she's going to volunteer for CASA and become a criminal prosecutor. Cassidy's going to do great, I can tell. After all, she's a Stabler.

_Nolita flat on rent control (that's the life I choose)_

_Can't drag me to a fashion show (the poses that I see through)_

_Rubies in the afternoon_

_I've found some kind of fairytale._

For all of us back at the 1-6 Precinct, I can't say things have been an easy ride. For starters, Elliot had a vicious custody battle with Kathy, but things settled down eventually and he was granted joint custody. Things were even harder at work-the squad was accepting of us, but Cragen was not too happy about what IAB would think. However, once he saw how well we still worked together, he allowed for us to remain partners.

"You're my best detectives," he said. "If I split you guys up, I'd be doing the city an injustice."

We immediately got down to business upon arrival. There were many cases piling up while we were gone. I don't mean to brag, but things definitely ran more smoothly with us around. Since we got home, there have been 8 rapes, 6 kidnappings, and 10 homicides. Whew! At least no aliens were involved. We caught all of the perps. Like I said, it's all part of the job. It's definitely worth it. And the best part, besides helping victims, is doing it all with my fiancé next to me. We're getting married in September, a month and a half away. It's just going to be a simple wedding at Central Park. No frilly white dresses or any of that crap. Just Elliot, myself, and the people we care about.

Everyone got their happy ending after all.

_Nolita fairytale_

_Nolita fairytale_

_Nolita fairytale_

_Nolita fairytale…_

_Nolita fairytale. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: THAT'S IT! This story is over and out (again, for now)! Remember to review and watch out for new stories this fall :D Have a great summer guys!  
**


	14. Cast of California Justice

**A/N: Here is the "cast" of the California Justice series, or who would play all the characters if this was a TV show or whatever (I originally made this so I could better visualize the characters while I was writing. Not sure if anyone else does that but whatever). This is mostly just the Sims characters, since all the SVU characters already exist ;) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****STARRING…**

_Mariska Hargitay _as _Olivia Benson_

_Christopher Meloni _as _Elliot Stabler_

_Stephanie March _as _Alexandra Cabot_

_Dann Florek _as _Don Cragen_

_Kristen Stewart _as _Cassandra Goth_

_Amy Adams _as _Circe Beaker_

_Eric Mabius _as _Nate Benson_

_Parker Posey _as _Bella Goth_

_Steve Martin _as _Mortimer Goth_

_Jenny McCarthy _as _Dina Caliente_

_Ricardo Chavira _as _Don Lothario_

_Leighton Meester _as _Juliette Capp_

_Brittany Robertson _as _Cassidy Stabler_

_Shareeka Epps _as _Ophelia Nigmos_

**WITH…**

_Josh Brolin _as _Buzz Grunt_

_Todd Stashwick _as _Lazlo Curious _

_Jon Cryer _as _Pascal Curious_

_Matthew Broderick _as _Vidcund Curious_

_Jill Scott _as _Olive Specter_

_Charlize Theron _as _Nina Caliente_

_Kate Walsh _as _Kathryn Beaker_

_Hugh Laurie _as _Kevin Wilson_

_Vincent Spano _as _Dean Porter_

_Lucy Liu _as _Mary-Sue Pleasant_

_Eva Longoria _as _Shannen Theroux_

_Chace Crawford _as _Peter Wilson_

_Michael Cera _as _Nick King_

_Lindsay Lohan _as _Angela Pleasant_

_Johnny Messner _as _Lowell Harris_

_Bruce Kirkpatrick _as _Richard White _

_Shailene Woodley _as _Rachel Allan_

_Hayden Panettiere _as _Emily D'Ovidio_

_Matthew McConaughey _as _Ajay Loner_

_Ice-T _as _Fin Tutuola_

_Richard Belzer _as _John Munch_

**AND INTRODUCING…**

_Shane Dawson _and_ Justine "iJustine" Ezarik _as _themselves_


End file.
